Stuck in This Moment
by Angel Black1
Summary: [COMPLETE]Life was going well for sixteen year old Melissa Lewis until her parents were killed by death eaters, leaving her in the care of her uncle. Can she handle whatever else is thrown at her once she arrives at Hogwarts?
1. Those Weasley Devils

Severus Snape paced through his manor in the middle of a warm August evening. He knew he should be sleeping, but there was too much on his mind to allow sleep to come. Raising one hand to his temple, he sighed before seeming to make a decision.  
  
He ascended a flight of stairs and walked down the hall before stopping before a door, where he hesitated. Listening intently outside, he opened the door and peered in. The room was decently sized, and in a state of mass chaos. The dresser drawers were all pulled out, clothes hanging from them. Dirty laundry was scattered across the floor, making him wonder how anyone could make their way across it without a near death experience.  
  
Sleeping peacefully in her bed was his niece, Melissa Lewis. He shook his head, again marveling at how much she looked like her mother. The girl had the same small stature and features. Everything about her was exactly like her mother had been, excepting her hair. Although Melissa's locks fell in the same tight curls, she had inherited her father's strawberry blonde hair. Severus wrinkled his nose slightly, thinking she could be mistaken for one of those Weasley devils.  
  
It was odd, having the girl here. Severus had met his niece only twice before, and once had been when she was born. The second time was when he had picked her up at the airport a week ago.  
  
His sister, Cassidy, had left England with her husband shortly after Melissa had been born. They had traveled to America, where they hoped to protect their child, for a time at least, from the Dark Lord. Cassidy had kept Severus informed with her frequent letters. She had delightedly informed him of Melissa's acceptance and progress at Salem Academy. Severus found it hard to believe that only a month ago he had received the letter from Cassidy's sister in law.  
  
The letter had been short and to the point, informing him in an emotionless manner that his sister was dead, along with her husband, and that their child was left without a home. He recalled his sister in law being that way. She did not like to dramatize or be sentimental. She reminded Severus, in a way, of Minerva McGonagall.  
  
Severus had often caught himself wishing that his sister in law had simply taken the girl in. Melissa was, after all, far better acquainted with her aunt. It had been in Cassidy's will, however, that Severus should be Melissa's legal guardian if she should die or be unable to watch over her.  
  
Severus jumped in mild surprise when his niece tossed feverishly in her sleep. She muttered something softly before quieting down once again. He watched for a moment longer before closing the door with a frown. He had noticed dark circles under Melissa's eyes and wondered if she had been sleeping well.  
  
Walking back to his room, he decided he'd best sleep. The next morning he would be traveling with his niece to Platform 9 ¾. He would drop her off on the Hogwarts Express early and then go to Platform 10 ¼ to board the train that took the Professors to the castle.  
  
  
  
Severus wasn't sure how his niece would handle Hogwarts. It would be different from Salem Academy, no doubt, but he believed she would adapt well. Melissa had already adjusted to his home well enough. He had tested her on her basic potions, and found that the girl was more than satisfactory in the area. According to his sister's letters, Melissa also possessed high potential in Healing Arts as well as Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
The Professor had to admit he was much more concerned about her communication with other students than with her academic potential. It was clear that she was ambitious. However, the girl seemed to keep her peers at a distance, preferring to watch rather than to interact.  
  
That afternoon, in Diagon Alley, Severus had introduced the girl to a few of his students. Melissa had made polite small talk, but gave no particulars. He had given up after she ended five conversations politely, yet abruptly, without even giving her name to many of the students. He could not say that he blamed Melissa for her guarded ways. She had, after all, lost her parents less than two weeks ago, left the only home she knew behind and all the friends she had with it. He could only reason that she was in such a state of shock that socializing was not a high priority.  
  
Melissa had opened up to Severus considerably, however. He supposed it was due to their shared grief, although his was far less detectable. His niece was able to contain her emotions, though not hide them behind a mask.  
  
Severus had to admit he was relieved that she had not yet developed that skill. It would be much easier to help her deal with her grief if he could detect it. Before he went to sleep, Severus made a mental note to keep an eye on Melissa throughout the school year.  
  
  
  
As the light poured into her room cheerfully, Melissa grumbled pulling the covers over her head. Severus smirked slightly, shaking his head.  
  
"Good morning," he said in an amused and sarcastic tone.  
  
"Go away!" Came her muffled reply.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Severus asked in surprise. His niece had been nothing but polite for the entire time she had been at his manor. He had never attempted to awake a teenager before, however.  
  
"I'm tired.let me sleep.." Melissa replied.  
  
"I'd love to," he returned dryly, "if we didn't have to leave for King's Cross in twenty minutes."  
  
"Twenty minutes!" Melissa cried, throwing her blankets from her and sitting up in a hurry. "We're leaving in twenty minutes? Why did you let me sleep in so late?"  
  
She threw a pillow at him, which he dodged quickly. Severus glared at his niece, expecting her to fidget uncomfortably and mutter an apology. Melissa, however, simply flounced out of her room, muttering under her breath.  
  
Her uncle raised an eyebrow bemusedly. She is more like her mother than I had guessed, he mused. Only Cassidy had been unaffected by his methods of intimidation. He wondered if Melissa also had Cassidy's rebellious streak.  
  
An hour and twenty seven minutes later, Severus was sitting at his kitchen table with a glass of coffee. He never had liked tea in the morning, it wasn't strong enough. He heard loud footsteps on the stairs and looked up somewhat amused as Melissa jumped the last three steps and skidded into the kitchen, attempting to pull her hair into a pony tail at the same time.  
  
"Uncle Severus, I'm sorry, I didn't think it'd take me this lo-" Melissa stopped in mid sentence as she noticed her uncle's amused expression. "Why are you so calm? We were supposed leave ages ago."  
  
Severus raised his eyebrows in mock innocence. "Oh, no, you still have half an hour."  
  
"You said-" She began accusingly.  
  
"I lied."  
  
"You'll develop a bad reputation, Uncle dearest," The girl retorted sarcastically. She flounced over to the table and poured herself a cup of coffee. Severus raised an eyebrow.  
  
"It's strong."  
  
"Good," she snapped.  
  
"Don't you want cream?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Milk?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Sugar?"  
  
"No."  
  
He watched as she took a sip, making a face. Noticing his smirk, Melissa took a deep drink from her cup, forcing herself to maintain a straight face. Severus laughed and pushed the milk over to her before he stood and walked out of the room.  
  
"Be ready to leave in fifteen minutes, Melissa," he called over his shoulder. Once he was out of the room, Melissa poured a liberal amount of milk into her coffee. She took a sip before making a face and deciding she liked it better black.  
  
Setting her coffee aside, she looked out the window. Her trunk was packed and she was ready to leave now, anything to get rid of the tension she felt. Before she could get too lost into her reverie, she noticed about six owls flying through the window.  
  
Four of the owls carried letters addressed to S. Snape. They dropped their letters and flew off quickly. Another carried a newspaper, and she placed three Knuts into the pouch on its leg before it flew off. The last owl sat on the table. Melissa looked at it before gasping in recognition.  
  
"Marci!" She cried, and the owl hooted as if in approval and flew to her outstretched arm. The girl stroked the creature's feathers gently before removing the letter. Clearly written on the envelope was Missy.  
  
"You didn't fly all the way from home!" Melissa exclaimed. The owl hooted in a somewhat tired way as if to confirm her guess. "Poor thing." the girl muttered, setting Marci down on the table. After searching for a moment, she found some food and water for it.  
  
"You can stay as long as you'd like before you go home. Rest up," Melissa offered. The owl seemed to hoot its gratitude while eating as much as it could in one bite. Melissa absently looked at her watch. It was just about time to leave. Pocketing the letters she ran upstairs to retrieve her trunk.  
  
Severus and his niece made it to Kings Cross Station quickly. Melissa was surprised to find that the station was actually packed with Muggles. She looked down at her attire, a simple blue skirt accompanied by a white dress shirt, nervously. Hopefully she had dressed appropriately and would not seem off beat.  
  
Melissa glanced at her uncle uncertainly, wanting some sort of approval, but afraid to ask for it. She wondered fleetingly what she would do if he didn't approve of her. Would her uncle disown her?  
  
The girl shook her head, knowing she was being ridiculous. Of course her uncle wouldn't disown her; he could hardly do that after her mother had left her in his care. Melissa knew they had been close, and that Severus would care for her for the love he held for her mother, if nothing else.  
  
"Here we are," Severus stated, snapping Melissa out of her reverie. They were standing between platforms 9 and 10. Melissa looked at her ticket in confusion before turning back to her uncle.  
  
"Uh.Uncle Severus?" She asked inquiringly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well.my ticket.it says Platform 9 ¾." Melissa turned to him expectantly.  
  
"Yes, that's correct," Her uncle replied, looking at her.  
  
"But.Uncle Severus."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where is it?" Melissa looked around, feeling stupid. Was it something obvious that she was overlooking in her state of nervousness? She snapped her attention back to her uncle when she heard his soft chuckling, glaring at him.  
  
"Well?" Melissa demanded testily, "Where is it?"  
  
"Walk between the platforms," Severus replied simply, pointing.  
  
"I'd walk into the wall," Melissa replied sardonically.  
  
"Go ahead," he prompted.  
  
"You want me to walk into a wall?" She cried incredulously.  
  
Severus sighed in frustration. Taking hold of the cart she was holding onto, he began to push her towards the barrier.  
  
"What are you doing?" Melissa hissed.  
  
As if to answer, Severus prompted the cart to go faster, pushing Melissa along. The barrier was growing alarmingly close. Melissa closed her eyes, expecting a loud crash and to be thrown upon the cold ground of the station. I am going to murder him, she thought angrily.  
  
The crash Melissa was expecting never did come. With her eyes still clenched tightly, she felt her uncle slowly stop the cart's reckless pace. Melissa let out a breath, not having realized she had been holding it. When the cart came to a complete stop, she turned to glare at her uncle.  
  
The sight that met her eyes took away all thoughts of rebuke. A massive scarlet train stood before her with large clouds of smoke billowing. A few people were milling about, saying good bye to family and hello to friends. There was an air of excitement in the station, which she noted was Platform 9 ¾ by the large sign hanging just above her.  
  
Melissa turned to look at her uncle. After a moment, she stated, "So, you were telling the truth," with a hint of mild surprise in her voice.  
  
He simply raised his eyebrows and replied, "I don't believe I've given you reason to believe I am a liar?"  
  
"I suppose you haven't." She shot back before returning her attention to her surroundings. Across the train The Hogwarts Express was painted in bold, neat script. She suddenly felt unsure, and turned to her uncle as if expecting instructions.  
  
As if sensing her unease, Severus stepped forward and hauled her trunk to a compartment near the middle of the train. Melissa followed him meekly, wishing she could simply ride on the teacher's train. At least she would know someone there.  
  
"Where do I go? After the train stops?" She asked him uncertainly. Her uncle turned to her and looked at his niece for a moment, deep in thought. He put a hand on his chin, noting her insecurity. Severus seemed to come to a decision rather quickly, and smirked.  
  
"Ask someone."  
  
"I just did," she retorted.  
  
"Ask a student."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Simply because I doubt you would speak to anyone unless you were forced to."  
  
"Sense when are you so involved in my social life? I have plenty of friends."  
  
"I do not doubt that you do. I do doubt, however, that any of these friends live in near proximity to England."  
  
"I do have my doubts as to if I need any other friends."  
  
"You intend to live in hermitage?"  
  
"If permissible."  
  
"It's not."  
  
"Oh, is it illegal in England?"  
  
"Quite."  
  
"I simply must become accustomed with the laws here."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
Melissa looked at Severus in disbelief. He's got to be kidding me. I can't believe we're having this conversation, she thought. After a moment of stunned silence, she decided to attempt to reason with him again.  
  
"Oh, Uncle Severus, be reasonable."  
  
"I believe, Melissa, that you should be reasonable."  
  
"I just need to be alone for a while, all right? Can't I make friends later?"  
  
Severus considered this for a moment. It was true that his niece had hardly had anytime to herself in order to think. Surely she did need time to sort through her emotions and come to a state of acceptance.  
  
On the other hand, Melissa was a teenager, to whom, like most teenagers, friends were a major priority. The best friends the girl had had, and most likely the only ones she had ever gone to with her problems, were across a sea. Severus realized she most likely wouldn't come to him with everything, and therefore would need someone to whom she could turn to. Therefore, he had come to his decision and would not be swayed.  
  
"Just talk to someone. I'm asking you to ask instructions, not give your life story, Melissa. I don't expect you to replace all your friends in one day." Severus replied as gently as he could. Melissa gave him a pleading look.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts."  
  
For a moment they stared off, giving Severus the impression that Melissa was going to begin to argue her case once again, before she sighed and replied, "Fine." He nodded in approval and turned to leave.  
  
"Oh, Uncle Severus, wait!" Melissa cried before he reached the door. Severus turned slowly back to his niece, looking at her expectantly. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pile of letters and a newspaper.  
  
"These came this morning. I forgot to give them to you before."  
  
Severus took the pile from her, sifting through it with an unaffected air. He started at seeing the handwriting on one of the letters, and looked up at her sharply. Melissa backed up slightly at the dangerous glint in her uncle's eye.  
  
"You didn't read them?" Severus barked.  
  
"No! Of course I didn't!" Melissa replied hastily, her eyes widening. Her uncle's face relaxed and he nodded and returned his attention to the last letter. What was that about? Melissa wondered curiously. I wonder what he could have gotten that would make him so.edgy.  
  
"This is addressed to you," Severus stated, breaking into her moment of pensiveness. He was holding a letter out to her. Melissa took the letter with "Missy" written in a narrow and neat script.  
  
"Oh, right.Angie's letter. I had forgotten." Melissa stated absently, taking her letter.  
  
"Angie?"  
  
"Angela Mary da Vinci.my best friend."  
  
"As in Leonardo da Vinci?"  
  
"Yes, they're related."  
  
"Interesting."  
  
"Mmhmm."  
  
"And.Missy?" She noticed the curiosity in his voice.  
  
"Yes, my friends insist on calling me that."  
  
"Your friends?" Severus asked with curiosity.  
  
"Well, you don't expect to let others call me that, do you?" Melissa replied, scrunching up her nose. Severus chuckled softly, before turning to leave once more.  
  
"I'll see you at school.Missy," Severus looked over his shoulder to see her reaction. She was smiling a bit, as he had expected. He figured it was a nickname her friends had picked up from her mother because that was what Cassidy had always called Melissa in her letters. "Thank you for delivering my letters to me."  
  
Melissa smiled slightly, seeming to having an internal debate. Before he could react, the girl was hugging him. Shaking his head, he returned the gesture. When she looked up, her eyes were shining with tears.  
  
"Thank you, Uncle Severus."  
  
He raised an eyebrow, "For?"  
  
"For letting me stay with you. Aunty was sure you'd turn me out.."  
  
Severus felt a flash of anger, almost feeling parental. What kind of person would say such a thing to a girl who had just lost her parents? He made a mental note to write a nasty and threatening letter to this aunt of Melissa's.  
  
"I'd never," he replied gruffly. "Remember that."  
  
"Do you promise?" Melissa asked hesitantly.  
  
Severus laughed softly, shaking his head before he realized that his niece was quite serious. "Do you promise?" Melissa repeated in an unsure voice.  
  
"Of course I do," Severus replied, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I have to get to the Professor's Express now." Melissa looked up, smiling at him.  
  
"All right. See you at school, Uncle Sev," She replied before he swept from the compartment. Melissa watched him walk back out the platform. He turned and waved to her before walking back to the muggle station. Melissa waved back happily.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the Hogwarts Express was rolling out of Platform 9 ¾. Melissa sat next to the window, glancing at the scenery for a moment before picking up Angie's letter once more. She hadn't heard from her friends sense she left, and was sharply reminded of how far they were.  
  
Missy,  
  
I'm not even going to ask how you are (don't get me wrong, I'm concerned and I do care but I know that you're doing pretty crappy). I can't believe you're gone. School started yesterday, and it's so strange without you. Jimmy and Drew are going into withdrawal. How am I going to handle them without you?  
  
Melissa stopped, smiling at that. She and Angie had always claimed to keep their friend Jimmy and Angie's twin brother Drew out of trouble, although most of the time the situation was vice versa. The boys would try to contain their mischief, but would often end up getting the girls out of some scrape or another.  
  
At least Michelle will help me with those two. It's not fun without you anymore, though. We just sit there, talking about.well, you actually. To be honest, Missy, I'm worried about you. You've been through a lot, and seen too much.make sure you find someone to talk to, all right?  
  
Melissa felt her jaw drop open. Not you too, Angie! She cried mentally. How could they expect her to just replace them? Those things took time; she couldn't just go and make new best friends. Melissa felt her cheeks redden with an unexplainable anger; she had felt her friends would at least understand! Her angry thoughts were quieted with the next lines of the letter, however.  
  
Now, Missy, I know what you're thinking, because I know you. You're probably getting angry, just the thought of your eyes flashing dangerously and the pink tint in your face is making me laugh. And miss you a bit less. I guess you're still with us somehow, and that's comforting.  
  
I'm not asking you to replace us. In fact, if you do I am sure I can find a way of revenge and put it in an envelope. How does a nice Howler sound, hmm? I'm just saying find new friends (not better, and don't you dare forget about us) that you trust and who care. And take care of yourself, okay?  
  
Well, the guys and I are going to sneak out and get something to eat now (like I said, this will be no fun without you) so I better get ready. I miss you so much, and I hope to see you soon. Hopefully we can figure something out, okay?  
  
Hugs and kisses,  
  
Angie  
  
PS- Please think about what I said about finding new friends, okay? I know that you're strong enough to be alone, but I don't want that for you. I'm willing to share. In fact, I'll be sending out applications to the population of Hogwarts to apply to be your stand-in best friend.  
  
PSS- I'm sending Davey's favorite scarf to you. He's bothering me, and I remembered that you always had to borrow his when we snuck out, so I figured I'd get back at him and help you.  
  
Melissa found herself laughing at the last part. She made a mental note to assure Angie that applications would not be necessary. Although, with all her years of being Angie's best friend and the knowledge that came with those years, they were already made and sent. Melissa sighed again, turning to the widow once more.  
  
The girl was completely aware that her friends and uncle were right. She did need to talk to people and open up a bit. The question was: who could she trust? Or who would she trust? Wasn't it too soon?  
  
She pulled Davey's scarf out of the large envelope and smiled softly. It was true, she had always stolen his scarf, because she never liked hers much. Holding it up to her nose, she noticed it smelled like Davey's cologne. It smells like home she marveled.  
  
Her thoughts were cut short as her compartment door was flung open. Three boys, who Melissa assumed were about her age, filed in, not seeming to have noticed her. Melissa watched the strangers with amusement. I wonder how long it'll take them to realize I'm here, she pondered.  
  
"I know Father had some news that he wouldn't tell me," A boy with slivery blonde hair stated, looking at the two others. Melissa studied the three. The one who had spoken was much smaller than the other two, although compared to her he was rather tall. The other two were large and stocky, reminding her strongly of body guards.  
  
One of the bodyguards noticed her at that moment. He stared at her in surprise for a moment. He poked the blonde boy as if uncertain of what to do. Melissa stifled her laughter at this, causing the blonde and the other bodyguard to notice her.  
  
They both stared at her for a moment before the small one sneered at the two others. Melissa decided that he must be some sort of leader. The bodyguards crossed their arms simultaneously, glaring. Melissa blinked, thinking I have stumbled upon a cult of some sort. They even have a secret code.  
  
"Weasley," The blonde growled, stepping forward and glaring at her. "This is our compartment."  
  
Melissa looked behind her. There had been no one else in here before. Who was Weasley?  
  
"Uhm.come again?" Melissa asked. The three stared at her in surprise. She stared back in confusion until she realized they had thought she was someone else. Her accent must have given her away. Shame, really. She could have had a bit of fun.  
  
"Who's she, Draco?" One of the bodyguards asked the blonde uncertainly.  
  
"I don't know, you idiot. Ask her." The boy shot back irritably.  
  
They all turned to stare at her once more. Melissa suddenly felt herself growing mildly self-conscious. Did she mismatch her clothes that morning? Of course not, she assured herself while looking at her white blouse, white goes with everything.  
  
"Never seen a girl before, boys?" Melissa asked lightly.  
  
"Who are you?" The one called Draco demanded.  
  
Just then the compartment door slid open again, sparing Melissa from answering. A boy with short brown hair entered, taking in the situation. Then he walked forward and sat down across from Melissa.  
  
"Making friends, Draco?" He asked sarcastically. Melissa started slightly when he spoke-she wasn't sure what it was, but he seemed so familiar. Suddenly the boy turned his attention to her. Melissa looked away quickly, realizing she was staring.  
  
The blonde one settled himself next to the boy with dark hair, and smirked slightly.  
  
"Oh yes, weren't we?" He asked, looking towards Melissa.  
  
"Something like that.." Melissa replied, raising an eyebrow. If that's what he calls friends, I don't want to know what being enemies is to him..she thought dryly. The boy with the light hair leaned forward, offering his had.  
  
"I'm Draco Malfoy," he stated with pride. Melissa took his hand politely and turned inquiring eyes to the others. So much for a quiet ride to the school to sort things out.my compartment has been invaded, she sardonically reasoned.  
  
The two who had come in with Draco simply introduced themselves as "Crabbe" and "Goyle", and said nothing more. Melissa decided they must be men of little words. Lastly she turned to the one who had just come in.  
  
"I'm Drew Halothane," he informed her in a bored tone.  
  
Melissa nodded and smiled, "pleased to meet you all," and added "I hope" under her breath. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle didn't hear, but Drew did and raised an eyebrow. She bit her lip, hoping she hadn't offended him when she noticed him chuckle softly.  
  
He leaned forward and whispered, "You may not be someday" before moving away to see the surprise in her eyes. She knew he was right, and had been thinking the same thing. It was shocking that he felt comfortable enough to tell her this. Once again, Melissa couldn't shake the eerie feeling that she had met him before.  
  
"You haven't told us your name," Drew said louder, gaining the attention of Draco and the other two. They were looking at her expectantly.  
  
"Name's Melissa Lewis," she replied. She noticed Drew looking at the discarded envelope to her right.  
  
"Is it Missy, then?" He asked. Melissa felt a shot go through her heart. She hadn't expected the nickname coming from a stranger to hurt, but it had. She felt an unexplainable rage growing, but squashed that immediately. He can't possibly know. You're being ridiculous.  
  
"No, just Melissa," She replied, sounding more clipped and cold than she had intended. As if to make amends, she added, "that was just a nickname that mom used to call me."  
  
"Used to?" Draco asked, curiosity showing on his pale face.  
  
"Yes. She's dead," She replied shortly. She chose that moment to look out the window. There's going to be an awkward pause now she thought unless I think of something to say quickly.. Before she could speak, however, Drew said, "I know" quietly.  
  
She snapped her attention to him suddenly.  
  
"What?" Melissa asked sharply. She inched forward in the seat, attempting to get a good look at him. Why does he seem so familiar? And how did he know that my mother isn't alive anymore?  
  
"I.read it in the paper," Drew replied quickly. He looked at Melissa thinking Drew, you idiot, you just gave yourself away..  
  
"In the English paper?" Melissa asked with doubt apparent in her voice.  
  
"No.I have a friend in America," He replied, this time slowly, as if contemplating his answer, "he sent me the article."  
  
"Oh," Melissa muttered, turning away. She wished they'd just leave-she hadn't felt so much like crying sense.well, sense the night her parents were killed. In fact, she hadn't cried sense then at all.  
  
Suddenly it felt as if she were suffocating inside the compartment. As she felt the tears she had held back for too long well up behind her eyes, Melissa stood quickly and made her way out of the small room. None of the boys made a move to stop her, which she was grateful for. 


	2. Pride and Prejudice

Suddenly it felt as if she were suffocating inside the compartment. As she felt the tears she had held back for too long well up behind her eyes, Melissa stood quickly and made her way out of the small room. None of the boys made a move to stop her, which she was grateful for.  
  
Melissa made her way down the train, clutching Angie's letter and a small leather bag that Severus had given to her. It had belonged to her mother while she was at school, and Melissa was pleased to have it given to her. She had put her journal in it along with her favorite book. Melissa was suddenly overcome with a wave of homesickness so paralyzing she allowed herself to slide to the floor with her back to the wall.  
  
With tears falling gently down her face, she reached into the envelope and removed Angie's letter carefully. She read it over, which was a task, made difficult due to her tears, and held it close as if to extract her friends' comfort. Remembering Davey's scarf, she pulled it out of the thick envelope and held it to her nose.  
  
It smelled like Davey's cool, refreshing scent. He always used the same cologne, which Melissa, Angie and their other friend Trix had bought as a Christmas present for him. She found that his smell took away a small part of her hurting, as if he were next to her again. Davey had always been the closest of her guy friends, and treated her like a little sister who he adored. "I miss you guys."she whispered, knowing they couldn't hear her words but needing to say them all the same.  
  
"Ginny!" came a cry and she was suddenly hefted to her feet. Before she could protest, a tall redheaded boy hugged her tightly. "Ginny, what's wrong?" Melissa was too shocked to move, let alone speak. Who is Ginny.she wondered vaguely as the boy continued speaking. She was too confused to make out his words, but they sounded comforting. What she did make out was that he smelled like Davey. Maybe they did hear me.she mused silently.  
  
"Uhm.Ron?" Came a feminine voice, sounding extremely confused.  
  
"Yes, Hermione?" The boy hugging Melissa questioned.  
  
"Who is that?" Came another voice, this one another boy.  
  
"It's Ginny, Harry. You know, my sister. Don't be-"  
  
He was cut off by the girl laughing and pulling Ron off Melissa, who was looking quite confused. Melissa took in the three quickly: the girl had long hair that would fall in curls if it weren't so bushy. She must be Hermione Melissa mused, turning the rather odd name over in her head.  
  
The boy who had hugged her was tall and redheaded, with plenty of freckles. Melissa assumed he was Ron. He was giving Hermione a rather poisonous look as she was attempting to tell him something through her laughter. He finally turned to the other boy, asking if he knew what Hermione was on about.  
  
The last boy, who was slender and short, although tall compared to Melissa, just smiled, looking from Ron to herself before shaking his head as if to say "you're pathetic" and walking into a compartment. Ron followed, repeating the question again and sounding upset.  
  
Hermione looked at Melissa and attempted to control her laughter. When she finally did, she extended her hand saying, "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger."  
  
Melissa took it quietly and offered a small smile, hoping her face wasn't red from her tears. "Melissa Lewis," she replied simply. This set Hermione off laughing again. Melissa began to feel embarrassed.  
  
"I.don't know what.happened.I was.and then he.and.." She attempted to explain, but found herself at a loss for words. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"Don't worry he's not crazy," she assured Melissa, nodding her head towards the compartment. "Just.confused." Melissa tilted her head to the side to show her confusion. Hermione turned to enter the compartment and motioned for Melissa to follow her, which Melissa did hesitantly.  
  
Hermione closed the door behind her, and motioned for Melissa to take a seat across from Harry and Ron. Ron looked as if he were in a bad mood, because Harry and Hermione were laughing so hard over him comforting his sister. Even though he knew Ron was frustrated, Harry couldn't contain his laughter. Melissa sat back and watched the scene unfold.  
  
"Harry, what's so funny," Ron demanded crossly.  
  
"She.." Harry attempted to reply but was overcome with laughter. Hermione found the laughter contagious and joined in. Melissa shook her head in amusement.  
  
"Hermione," Ron began, trying to calm himself, "Come on, talk to me."  
  
Her response was more laughter. Harry and Hermione caught one another's eyes, causing them to laugh even harder. Melissa noticed that Ron hadn't given her one glance. His poor sister, she thought, he seems overprotective yet.distant.  
  
"Maybe I can clear a bit up," Melissa began. Again, she noticed the effect of her accent as Ron's attention snapped to her immediately, his eyes wide. She smiled a bit as she continued, "I'm Melissa Lewis, and you may be?"  
  
Melissa offered her hand to him as she watched him grow red with embarrassment. He reached out his hand, not taking his eyes off her as if had too many heads.  
  
"I'm Ron Weasley," He replied after a moment. Melissa then turned to the others, waiting to be introduced.  
  
Hermione smiled and announced herself to be Hermione Granger, and added what a pleasure it was to meet her. Melissa smiled and returned the pleasantry before turning to the boy with dark hair. He seemed to consider her a bit before holding out his hand.  
  
"Harry Potter," He stated simply. Melissa was shocked, but did her best to hide it. She took his hand and shook it.  
  
"Pleased to meet all of you," She replied politely before turning to Ron with a sly grin. "I feel as if we're family already." This time even he laughed quietly, apologizing for everything.  
  
"It's just that," He said, looking at her, "You look so much like my little sister, Ginny. Especially because I just saw your hair, and.I guess my big brother instinct kind of kicked in and.."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Melissa reassured him with a smile. He seemed to think a bit before speaking again.  
  
"If you don't mind telling us.what was bothering you? You seemed..well, something was obviously wrong." Melissa chewed her lip for a moment in thought. What should I tell them? After a while, she decided to tell them the truth, assuming that they would not accept "nothing" as an answer.  
  
The story spilled out, and although Melissa had planned to tell them the basics, she ended up giving a detailed report.  
  
"I grew up in America, although I am born English, and was quite happy there. Until a few weeks ago, that is. Apparently my parents had fled England shortly after the Dark Lord's rise to power to avoid being forced to join. I never was told why they would be forced, I just knew that they didn't want to take that risk," She paused a bit, wondering how to phrase the next part of her story.  
  
"I.I don't mean to panic any of you but." Melissa looked into their faces, which were focused on her intently, "But, he's back. The Dark Lord, that is." Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged glances before encouraging her to continue.  
  
"Although the Dark Lord is gaining more power, he needs supporters. Somehow his attention was brought to my parents once again, and he decided to send a group of his Death Eaters to recruit in the Americas. I had no idea that any of this was happening until they showed up on my doorstep two weeks ago."  
  
She stopped here to take in their expressions, expecting them to either panic or deny what she said was true. It had been hard enough to make her own friends believe this much, let alone the rest. Melissa was stunned, however, to see not disbelief but quiet acceptance. It's as if they already knew, Melissa thought before shaking the idea off. It was absurd.  
  
"I.I was the one who opened the door," She continued, tears coming to her eyes, "I opened when they knocked, knocked as if they were civilized people. They were wearing all black, and their faces were covered. Most of them pushed right past me, and one of the last ones told another 'Take care of the girl' and disappeared.  
  
"The one who was left grabbed me before I could think to run away, and pushed me out the door. I was so scared, I didn't think to fight back at all. I had no idea what was going on."  
  
Melissa paused here, her face assuming a blank look. Harry recognized the look, it was the one he'd seen in the mirror all summer after his fourth year. Even though he was seventeen now, he'd only come to accept the details of that traumatic night this past summer. He sympathized with the fact that she was trying to block out the events, he had done the same thing, but knew that it would be easier once she accepted it as truth.  
  
Harry reached over and took her hand in a friendly gesture, encouraging her to continue. Ron, who still was seeing Melissa as Ginny, glared at Harry in an overprotective-brother way. Hermione put her arm around Melissa's shoulders.  
  
"Go on," She prompted the distraught girl.  
  
Melissa turned to Hermione as if she were the only other person there.  
  
"He helped me," She stated simply.  
  
"What?" Ron asked. Harry wore the same mask of confusion, and Hermione nodded for her to continue.  
  
"Just like I said, he helped me. He led me away from the house quickly, and of course I followed like a mindless idiot. After we were about a few blocks away, he suddenly stopped and pulled me down a dark alley. That's when I came to my senses and tried to fight back, but he forced me to sit. I had no idea what he was doing. Then he said 'Girl, would you be quiet? I'm helping you, don't you see that?'  
  
"I had no idea what to say to that, so I asked where my parents were. He let go of me and turned around and I barely heard him. 'Either they're being branded with the Dark Mark or.' I asked him 'Or what?' even though I knew the answer.  
  
"Without looking at me he replied 'or they've been killed.' I muttered 'they're gone then.' and it was silent for a moment. Then he turned around and pulled me to my feet, even though I was crying and asked if I knew how to fly a broom. I had to admit that I'm not the best on a broom, and asked why.  
  
"He pointed to one against the wall of the alley and then picked it up. He mounted it and asked 'Who is your closest relative?' I mentioned my father's sister, but also that she wasn't very fond of me. Then I remembered 'my mother has a brother in England, I believe he.he's my legal guardian in case anything should happen to my.my parents.'  
  
"He asked where my Aunt lived, and I told him. He explained that my Uncle would be in contact with me soon, but I'd have to stay with my Aunt until then. Then he stared at me as if expecting something. Finally he seemed to grow impatient and asked 'Well, are you going to get on this broom or let the others find you? Come on, girl, I haven't got all night!'  
  
"So I climbed on behind him, he threw an invisibility cloak over us, and flew me to my Aunt's home. When we got there he told me to explain the situation to her. So I did."  
  
Tears were streaming down Melissa's face as she recalled the evening, and she shuddered involuntarily. Ron moved to comfort the girl he regarded as his sister, and Hermione searched for a handkerchief to offer to Melissa. Harry sat back in quiet reflection, watching as Melissa's small frame was racked with sobs.  
  
Outside their compartment, Drew Halothane stood, holding a book titled Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austin in his hands. It had fallen out of Melissa's bag when she had ran from the compartment she was sharing with the other Slytherins. He had gone to find her, and had heard her voice among the three Gryffindors. Drew had been about to enter when he became interested in the conversation.  
  
When Melissa finished her tale, he was shocked. Not by the details, for he had already known those, but to hear her telling them so easily. Of course, he reasoned Gryffindors tend to be able to gain trust easier than Slytherins. Taking a deep breath and gaining his composure, Drew slid the compartment door open.  
  
Four pairs of eyes looked up to see who was joining their party. Three of the eyes narrowed warningly at the sight of the Slytherin. The last was rimmed with red and filled with tears. Ignoring the hostile glares from his classmates, Drew walked into the compartment without a word and knelt before Melissa.  
  
"Here," he stated softly, pressing the book into her hands, "you forgot this in our compartment, Melissa."  
  
"Thank you so much, Drew. I would have been so upset if I had lost it, it was-"  
  
"-Your mother's," Drew finished. When he saw her inquiring glance he explained, "I saw the inscription. I thought you'd appreciate it."  
  
"I do," She replied, tears streaming down her face gently. Drew took the handkerchief that Hermione had forgotten she was holding out to Melissa. He wiped her tears, and gave her a quick, comforting hug before standing.  
  
"I believe you're in capable hands here," He stated and turned to leave.  
  
Hermione, Harry and Ron looked after him in confusion.  
  
"Did I just see that right?" Ron asked in a bewildered voice.  
  
"What?" Melissa asked.  
  
"A Slytherin caring for.someone other than himself," Hermione responded, sounding equally amazed.  
  
"I have a feeling there's more to Drew Halothane than we know," Harry stated, sitting back pensively. Melissa was still staring open eyed at the place where Drew had been standing. There is definitely more to him. I can't be imagining how familiar he seems to me. 


	3. Slytherin and Gryffindor

A few minutes later, and after eating a liberal amount of Mrs. Smozche's So You're Really That Depressed Ice Cream off the food cart, Melissa was standing before Hogwarts. Her first impression was it was rather large. Well, actually it was massive. Don't fool yourself, she thought sardonically, You're going to get so lost you'll starve to death in some cold, dark corner of that place.  
  
"Oh, schisms." Melissa muttered under her breath. Harry heard her and laughed.  
  
"What did you just say?" He asked her curiously.  
  
"Schisms," Melissa replied carelessly.  
  
"What does that mean?" Hermione inquired.  
  
"Shit," Melissa elaborated.  
  
"Melissa!" Ron exclaimed, staring at her in horror. "If you're going to be my sister, you can't use that kind of language."  
  
"But Ron, I'm your sister!" At this, the group turned around. Before them was an irate redhead, who did look shockingly like Melissa. In fact, she could easily pass as Melissa.  
  
"I know you may be a bit upset with me for telling Mum about the prank you pulled on me, but how did you expect me to react after finding my underwear all over the Great Hall? And Draco Malfoy of all people found then, Ron! So be mad at me because I got you grounded, but don't try to repl-" The girl suddenly stopped her angry narrative upon seeing Melissa.  
  
"Oh. Hello. I'm Ginny Weasley," Ginny stated, holding her hand out. Her eyes were wide, staring at the other girl.  
  
"Melissa Lewis," Melissa replied, shaking Ginny's hand. They stared at one another for a bit. After a while, Ginny ventured to ask:  
  
"I...don't mean to be impertinate but.well have you noticed that we seem to look.uhm."  
  
"Similar?" Melissa filled in for her.  
  
"Exactly!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, I suppose we do," Melissa replied and after a moment's pondering asked, "Let's hear how you can pull off an American accent, Gin."  
  
Ginny raised her eyebrows.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
  
"Just try saying, 'Hi, I'm Melissa,'" Melissa instructed. After considering her for a moment, Ginny mimicked the other girl. To Harry, Ron and Hermione's surprise, and Melissa's delight, she sounded just like her. Ginny raised her eyebrows again, as if wondering what Melissa was on about.  
  
With an impish grin, Melissa stated, in a perfect English accent, "If you're Melissa, than I must be Ginny."  
  
Ginny began to smile slowly and replied, "We can have fun with this, can't we?"  
  
Before Melissa could answer, she heard someone clear their throat behind them. She turned around slowly, hoping against hope that it wasn't a teacher. It wouldn't be good to be in trouble even before the term began she pondered. To her relief, standing before her was Severus.  
  
"Professor Snape," She heard Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny chorus. She noticed a hostile glint in his eyes as he looked past her and to his niece's new friends. Severus sneered at them and caught Melissa by the elbow, leading her away.  
  
"When I said ask someone, Melissa, I didn't mean Potter and his gang," he admonished his wide eyed niece. Melissa simply shook her hand and turned around to wave to her new acquaintances, all who were looking shocked. She smiled cheerfully.  
  
"See you guys around!" Melissa called.  
  
"No, she won't see you around," Their professor replied rather rudely.  
  
"Oh, give it up, Uncle Sev. You told me to make friends, and I did."  
  
"Don't talk back to me, young lady."  
  
"Don't tell me what to do."  
  
"Five points."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Five points from your house, Melissa."  
  
"You can't take points from Zivivian! You're not a Professor at Salem," Melissa protested.  
  
Far behind the bickering relatives were four puzzled students.  
  
"Did she call Professor Snape 'uncle'?" Ron asked slowly.  
  
"Did he hesitate before taking points away?" Asked Ginny.  
  
"Did Melissa just call him 'Sev'?" Harry finally added, sounding disbelieving.  
  
"That's interesting," Hermione remarked. When they all looked at her questioningly, she stated calmly, "We just made friends with Severus Snape's niece. I don't think he'll like this arrangement much."  
  
Some twenty minutes later, Melissa found herself in Headmaster Dumbledore's office. Her mouth was hanging open in a most unladylike fashion as the old man attempted to explain to her why she needed to be resorted. I'm a Zivivian, she thought. I don't want to be anything else.  
  
"You see, Miss Lewis, while I would be happy to allow you your own room during your stay at Hogwarts, I also believe it is nessasary for you to interact with your peers. It seems that the common rooms are most effective in satisfying this need for socializing. Although it seems a few choice classes are also quite satisfactory," Dumbledore explained to her patiently.  
  
"How am I to be sorted, then?" Melissa asked dejectedly.  
  
"Normally we sort our first years with the Sorting Hat. However, seeing as you are stubborn, if you don't mind my saying so, the Hat will simply sort you back into Zivivian. That won't help us at all. I believe it would be best to simply place you into a house based on personality qualities and such.  
  
"I shall ask you a few questions, and if you would be so kind as to answer truthfully, we shall have this situation sorted out in no time at all. First things first, have you befriended anybody yet? Perhaps we can narrow the choices down a bit."  
  
Melissa leaned back in her chair for a moment. "I met Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, and Drew Halothane in one compartment. Then I started cr-well, I got upset, not that they did anything to upset me, and met Ron Weasley as well as Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. Later I met up with Ron's little sister, Ginny."  
  
"Ah, so that narrows the catagories down to Gryffindor and Slytherin. Interesting, very interesting."  
  
"What's so interesting, Professor?" Melissa asked curiously.  
  
"That you seemed to befriend people from both of these houses. You see, these houses are rivals, and rather hateful of one another. However, on with the sorting! I hope you do not find my question impertinant, but are you pureblooded?"  
  
Melissa's eyes widened in shock. She was, but she didn't think it would matter to the head of the school. After a bit, she slowly shook her head yes, adding "but I don't think that should matter, sir..."  
  
"Hmm, pity that you are. It would have finished this sorting quite easily. You see, Slytherin accepts only purebloods into its house."  
  
Melissa nodded.  
  
"On with the questions. Are you brave?"  
  
"Bordering stupidity, in some cases. I'm not often afraid, though."  
  
"Hmm, I see."  
  
After a while of the questioning, Professor Dumbledore came to the conclusion that they had made absolutely no progress.  
  
"However," he continued, "I believe that your uncle did quite well in Slytherin. And, to be honest, I do believe a girl like you would do some of them good. And perhaps...taking in the circumstances...yes, I believe this is for the best."  
  
Dumbledore mumbled the last part to himself, so Melissa didn't ask what he meant by that. He instructed her to return to the feast and sit with the Slytherins. After that, she would be shown to her dorm. Melissa nodded quietly and made her way down to the Great Hall.  
  
When she got there, dinner was just finishing. Not feeling very hungry, mostly due to her ice cream binge, Melissa didn't touch her food. She wasn't welcomed to warmly at first, but as soon as Draco took notice of her and gave proper introductions, most of the others were much more outgoing. Some, she noticed, looked away almost guiltily when they looked at her.  
  
After the interesting yet emotionally taxing day, Melissa was grateful to go to bed. She changed into her pajamas and, after asking which bed was hers, hopped in. She sank into the luxurious bedding, and fell asleep. She dreamed, and in her dreams she relived the night that changed her life. 


	4. Keep Your Eye on That One

Melissa was adjusting to life at Hogwarts well. It had been three weeks, and she was doing well in her classes and getting along with her housemates as well. At first the fact that she was friends with the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione didn't go over so well.  
  
"Melissa," Draco confronted her one day, "Slytherins don't go around fraternizing with Gryffindors."  
  
"Well, Draco," Melissa replied smoothly, "Aren't I lucky that I'm a Zivivian?"  
  
And with that the matter was settled. It had become habit for Melissa to wander outside after her classes and sit on a bench beside the lake. Half an hour to an hour later, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and sometimes Ginny would accompany her. They would finish their homework, using one another as references in place of their books.  
  
After that they would talk in a circle, which often times became a riotous game of tag of some sort, which often ended with one of the girls being thrown into the lake. Then they would all hike up to the castle for dinner after the latest victim of the lake had rung her robe and hair out. Melissa would wave and saunter over to the Slytherin table, where they shook their head, wanting to hate her but finding her lightness hard to resist.  
  
On the third night after Melissa had been claimed by the lake, Drew Halothone asked, "Melissa, what happened to you?"  
  
"Well, it was Harry this time."  
  
"Harry?" He asked, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Harry's the reason you're all wet."  
  
"Yes. Don't worry, I'll get revenge."  
  
"But...how did Harry get you wet?"  
  
"He threw me in the lake."  
  
"In the lake?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Harry Potter?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Threw you in the lake?"  
  
"Don't sound so incredulous. You have to keep your eye on that one."  
  
"Who would have guessed?"  
  
"Guessed what?"  
  
"Harry Potter would try to drown a poor, innocent girl."  
  
"He didn't try to drown me."  
  
"But he threw you in the lake."  
  
"I can swim."  
  
"I see."  
  
"And what's this about the 'poor innocent girl', huh? I can take care of myself."  
  
At this Drew turned to look at her better. The conversation had been breezy and careless, but he looked serious now. His mouth was set in a worried frown, and his eyes seemed darker with concern. Melissa shifted uncomfortably under his scrutiny, but he soon gave her a smile and turned back to his meal.  
  
"I suppose," was all he said. Melissa didn't bother to argue back. She tried hard to shake the eerie feeling that she had gotten. I wish he wouldn't give me that look. It always makes me feel as if he's not telling me something.  
  
Severus was keeping a close eye on Melissa. To his disdain, she seemed to spend more time than he'd like with Potter and his gang. He was pleased to see that she was getting along well with Slytherins, also, Draco Malfoy included.  
  
One night a student walked into his office where he was grading papers. Thinking it was someone with a question on homework, he coldly informed the person that he was busy. instead of leaving with a muttered apology as he expected, he heard the student sit in one of the armchairs. He looked up, ready to snap, when he rolled his eyes instead.  
  
"Should have known," he muttered, returning to his grading.  
  
"Known what, Uncle Sev?" Melissa asked, mimicking Draco Malfoy's slow drawl. She took it a bit farther, however. Instead of drawling in British, she incorporated a heavy Louisiana accent.  
  
"That it was you."  
  
"Why's that?" Melissa asked, still speaking Southern.  
  
"Only you wouldn't take my hint to get out while you can."  
  
"Well now, I do reckon I ignore those hints of yours, don't I?"  
  
"Will you continue to use that infuriating accent all night? If so, I shall fetch a silencing potion and force feed it to you, Missy."  
  
"Ah, now dahlin, why would you want to do that?"  
  
Before Severus could reply, the door swung open. Draco stood in the opening with Drew by his side. Crabbe and Goyle, for once were not around. In Draco's hand was a letter. Both boys looked grim.  
  
"Oh, hello boys. My Uncle dearest was just about to inject me with silencing potion. Care to join?" Melissa greeted them happily with her drawl.  
  
"Is she still on that?" Draco asked his Professor, rolling his eyes. He would have been amused, but he was far to serious for that at the moment. Drew took the letter to the Professor, an intense look on his face.  
  
"He's summoned us, Professor," Drew said simply.  
  
"There's a list of all the students that are to be there. We have a week," Draco added. He closed the door behind him as he stepped inside.  
  
"Melissa," Severus began, "why don't you let me-"  
  
"No, professor," Drew cut in. Severus raised his eyes.  
  
"She...Melissa's been summoned too. He knows. I don't know how, but he knows," Draco replied.  
  
Melissa looked from her uncle to Draco to Drew. Her eyebrows knit in confusion. She chewed on her bottom lip nervously. "Am..am I in trouble?"  
  
Drew moved around to the front of her chair and knelt down so that they were at eye level. "Not if you play your part right, Melissa."  
  
She leaned forward, feeling apprehensive, "Play my part?"  
  
"Yes," Drew replied, gazing at her steadily.  
  
"For who, though? Who's summoning me?"  
  
"He's summoning Drew and I, also," Draco replied, "as well as many others. We'll be there too, Melissa."  
  
"Who is it?" She asked softly, dreading the answer.  
  
Drew looked up at Draco, who placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. Drew sat on the arm of her chair, his arm securing her around the waist. All three looked up at Severus, who had been watching the exchange. I've never seen Draco and Drew as concerned about anybody else before he thought. Melissa must have influenced both of them more than he had thought.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Severus stood and sat on his desk across from the protective Slytherins and the frightened girl. He tried to think of a gentle way to break it all to her, but could think of none. After a while, he softly responded, "The Dark Lord, Melissa. Voldemort (All three students flinched at the name) is calling a meeting for the children of Death Eaters."  
  
"But...my parents..."  
  
"You're in my custody now, Melissa."  
  
Melissa let this sink in for a while. She felt her eyes fill with tears, and anger caused her to shake violently. Drew's arm tightened around her, and Draco said something in an attempt to soothe her that she didn't hear. He fixed her gaze on her uncle in despair.  
  
"You...you killed my parents..." She whispered in agony. She felt as if she had lost her parents all over again, only this time more painfully because someone she knew and had trusted had took them.  
  
Severus moved quickly from his perch on the desk to kneeling like Drew had before.  
  
"Dont' you ever say or think that again, Melissa Lewis," the man instructed, "it's the farthest thing from the truth I've ever heard. Melissa, when I was younger, much younger, I made a choice. A bad one, that I wish I could take back, but a choice nonetheless. I joined the Dark Lord in his conquest for power.  
  
"As soon as I discovered that he would have me murder my family, my sister, I turned on him. I couldn't just leave, it's not a choice. I was not powerless, however. I had information that could lead to Voldemort's destruction. So I went to Dumbledore.  
  
"I was still forced to work for Voldemort, to keep my cover, but lately it has been restrained to giving a report on the students. I give incomplete reports, but enough to keep in satisfied. I leave out reports for those who would be apt to join him.  
  
"He must have known your connection with me, Melissa, I swear to you that I did not give you over to him. And I don't plan to. As Mr. Halothone said, you simply have to play your part well infront of him. Perhaps, if you are brave enough and strong enough, you can help Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Halothone and I in giving information to Dumbledore."  
  
Melissa nodded her head slowly, feeling her anger subside and her muscles relax. Her uncle was being truthful, and she was not alone in her troubles. She had Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Feeling Draco and Drew's comforting presences beside her, she realized that they would be there for her.  
  
She felt tired, as if she hadn't had a decent night's sleep in ages. Drew allowed her to lean against him, and she closed her eyes. How did this all happen? How did I end up in this mess? She wondered.  
  
"I don't know, Melissa, but don't worry. Drew and I will take care of you, all right?" Draco said. Melissa realized with a start that she had thought aloud. A moment later, Draco added, "And your uncle."  
  
"All right," she murmured softly.  
  
"Take her to her dorm," Severus instructed Drew and Draco. "She's had a long day."  
  
"Yes sir," they replied.  
  
Looking down at Melissa, Drew saw that she was already asleep. Noticing this also, Draco picked her up. He nodded goodnight to his Professor. Drew held the door for him and they took the sleeping girl up to her dorm. Once there, they woke her and left the room as she changed.  
  
A minute later, she opened the door to say goodnight. Draco whispered something to Drew. Drew nodded and looked at Melissa. Draco said goodnight to her and walked down the stairs. Drew allowed himself in and took Melissa by the elbow, leading her to her bed.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked with a yawn.  
  
"Putting you to bed, little Missy," he replied.  
  
She froze slightly at the name, but resumed her walking in a bit. Little Missy she thought. That's a new one. She climbed into her bed and Drew pulled the covers up to her chin. Melissa looked up at him, as if seeing him for the first time.  
  
"Hey, you're not supposed to be up here," She accused sleepily.  
  
"I know," Drew replied, pushing her hair out of her face. She closed her eyes, seemingly dismissing the fact that he was breaking the rules.  
  
"Good night, Drew."  
  
Drew leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Good night, little Missy. Sleep well."  
  
When she had drifted off to sleep, Drew stood and left the girls dorm room. He went down and found a girl in her sixth year, like Melissa, talking quietly to Draco. She was small and blonde, with blue eyes and a sweet face. Drew had always wondered why she was in Slytherin. She wasn't exactly the type, except she was ambitious.  
  
"...you've been called also," Draco was finishing. The girl nodded a bit, and then Draco stood. He looked at Drew, "Is she okay?"  
  
"Sleeping like a baby. Poor girl was tired, hmm?"  
  
"Yes...Vivian?" The blonde girl looked at Draco curiously.  
  
"Yes, Draco?"  
  
"Will you do us a favor?" Draco asked, nodding towards Drew to include him in the favor asking.  
  
"Of course," the girl replied softly.  
  
"You know Melissa Lewis?" Drew asked.  
  
"Yes, I know her."  
  
"Keep an eye on her tonight, all right? She isn't taking the news too well."  
  
"Sure, don't worry about it. I'll make sure she's all right."  
  
"Come and get us if she asks."  
  
"All right, Draco. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight," the boys replied in unison.  
  
Vivian turned and walked up the staircase. She changed into her pajamas and woke up a girl with a bed next to Melissa's. She explained that Draco Malfoy wanted her to watch the new girl, and the other girl grudgingly changed beds. People just don't mess with Draco Malfoy.  
  
The blonde watched Melissa doze peacefully before she fell asleep herself. In the morning, she woke Melissa and the two girls went down to breakfast in understanding silence. ***  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed for the last few chapters. I promise to keep the characters as "fresh" as possible. Hope you liked this chapter, and I'll try to get the next one out soon. 


	5. Around the Portkey

Two days later, Melissa sat by the lake doing her homework. Vivian, who had taken to haunting Melissa lately, sat next to her quietly. Occasionally she would ask a question, but otherwise there was no conversation held. They had found they didn't need to talk and were comfortable with their companionable silence.  
  
Behind them they heard laughter and turned to see Harry, Ron and Hermione ambling towards them. Vivian turned back to her homework, not feeling quite so comfortable with the outgoing Gryffindors as she was with Melissa. Melissa smiled at them, but it faltered immediately. She had other things on her mind.  
  
"What's wrong, Melissa?" Hermione asked, plopping down next to her on the bench. "Hi, Vivian." She added politely. Vivian looked up and gave a shy, sweet smile before returning to her homework. Hermione turned back to Melissa expectantly, waiting for her to reply.  
  
Instead the petite redhead turned to Vivian, pulling away the parchments that the blonde had been working on. Vivian began to protest, claiming that she wanted to get those done before the weekend, but they died when she saw Melissa's strained face. Vivian sighed, knowing exactly what was bothering Melissa.  
  
"We're to go to him after the weekend," Vivian answered for Melissa. Harry and Ron, who had been tossing a Quaffel that they had nicked from the supplies room back and forth, looked at Vivian in surprise. She had never muttered more than a quiet "hello" in their presence. This had caught them off guard at first, because she was a Slytherin. They had expected to be insulted when they first saw her.  
  
"Going to who?" Ron questioned.  
  
"To whom," Hermione and Vivian corrected automatically. The two looked at each other briefly before laughing softly. Ron groaned something about having another Hermione around.  
  
"Who are you going to?" Harry asked a minute later, staring at the two Slytherins intently. The two girls exchanged a look before turning away.  
  
"Melissa," Ron began in a big brother voice, "tell us. Now."  
  
Melissa looked up at Ron, then exchanged another glance with Vivian. After a moment Vivian nodded and muttered, "Go on and tell them. They're okay."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Melissa spilled the entire story. When she was finished, Hermione looked ashen, Ron looked terrified, and Harry was grim. Ron sputtered out that she couldn't go, it was too dangerous. Vivian shook her head, though.  
  
"We must go. What do you think He-who-must-not-be-named will do if we don't come when ordered?"  
  
"Your family is known for Dark Arts," Ron spat at her, "don't think that I believe you aren't looking forward to this!"  
  
Vivian stared at Ron for a moment before a pink tinged her cheeks. She stood slowly, advancing on the taller and older boy. Ron glared down at her icily, but was taken aback when she slapped him hard across the face. Hermione and Melissa quickly moved to hold the girl back.  
  
"Don't get self righteous on me, Ronald Weasley!" Vivian shouted. Her eyes glistened with anger. "You don't know the first thing about me. I am not my family, I am loyal to-"  
  
Here Ron cut in.  
  
"To Draco Malfoy! You follow his every order! Malfoy's the most evil, vile- "  
  
"Ron!" Melissa exclaimed. He stopped and looked to her, her disapproving look silencing him. "Let me clear a few things up." Looking around, to be sure no one else was around to hear, Melissa explained calmly that Draco and Drew were as much forced into this situation as she was.  
  
"You.you mean Malfoy isn't.?" Harry let the question trail off in disbelief.  
  
Melissa simply nodded, explaining that he was the one to assure her that she could always turn to him or Drew. After a tense moment, Vivian spoke up.  
  
"You're right, Ronald," She said quietly, "I am loyal to Draco. And to Drew." As an afterthought she added, "Melissa as well. As far as I know, we only have one another." She then silently gathered her things. "I'll see you at dinner, Melissa," was all she said as she walked away, seemingly cool and composed. Melissa, however, sensed that she was simply walking away to cool her raging nerves and avoid inflicting bodily harm on him.  
  
"Never thought such a quiet little thing would be such a firecracker," Ron remarked a few minutes later. Melissa looked up at him to see he looked impressed. "Of course, Ginny's the same way. So I should have seen that coming." They changed the subject after that, talking of the Hogsmeade trip this weekend.  
  
"Snape's letting you come, isn't he, Melissa?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, Harry, Uncle Sev gave me permission. In fact, he also gave me money. Apparently we have to wear all black to this meeting." She trailed off.  
  
"Melissa," Ron began nervously, "I don't mean to sound like we're not here for you but."  
  
"But what?" Melissa asked, dejectedly. They don't want to have anything to do with me now?  
  
"You wouldn't mind if Harry and I sort of ditched you girls, now would you? At Hogsmeade, that is. We're, well a bit squeamish when it comes to shopping.and clothes.and." He trailed off here again.  
  
Melissa stared at him for a moment before beginning to laugh. It felt so good to laugh after brooding for days over the upcoming day. Soon Hermione began to giggle as well, until all four were happily laughing together. Ron smiled sheepishly, still relieved that he wasn't expected to answer the dreaded question: "does this make my butt look big" this weekend.  
  
As if time had suddenly decided that Melissa Lewis needed to be punished, the day of the meeting with the Dark Lord came all too soon. She could not concentrate in classes, which cost Slytherin house a total of 15 points by the end of the day.  
  
The only class she did well in was Potions, and that was only because Severus had decided due to emotional strains on many of the students, and most obviously his niece, he would simply make them take notes. Then before she could ask herself what had happened to the day, she was standing in her uncle's office with a crowd of about 17 other students.  
  
Some of them she recognized, but others were complete strangers to her. She was just grateful that Draco, Drew and Vivian would be there as well. I'm not in this alone she reminded herself.  
  
They still had about 20 minutes until Severus would transport them via portkeys to the designated meeting place. Feeling a tug on her sleeve, she turned to see Vivian looking up at her imploringly.  
  
"Can I talk to you, Melissa?" she whispered softly.  
  
"Of course," Melissa replied with a comforting smile.  
  
"Uh." Vivian looked meaningfully at Drew and Draco, who weren't paying attention to them at the moment.  
  
"Oh," Melissa replied softly with a mischievous smile. "I see."  
  
They walked out into the main part of the dungeons and sat on desks.  
  
"What's up?" Melissa asked.  
  
"I feel so nervous, I think I might be sick," Vivian replied.  
  
Melissa nodded, she felt the same way. She also felt anger and hatred towards the man they were going to see, although she knew in the back of her head that both of those emotions would dissolve into fear once they saw him. She was going to say so but decided she'd try to get Vivian to laugh instead.  
  
"Are you nervous because we're off to have tea with the most evil man in the world, or was it just because Draco smiled at you before?" Melissa teased the girl.  
  
"Draco smiled at me?" Vivian asked a little too quickly. As soon as the words came out of her mouth, she clapped her hands to it. Her face was tinged pink with embarrassment as she looked at Melissa. Melissa smiled in glee, hardly believing it but wondering at the same time how she could be so blind.  
  
"You have a crush on Draco?" Melissa asked, giggling slightly.  
  
"Shh!" Vivian hissed, looking at the door, "It's not.I."  
  
Melissa laughed again, "You do!"  
  
Vivian looked pleadingly at Melissa, "Please don't-"  
  
"Of course I won't say anything to him!" Melissa broke in. Vivian began to blush again.  
  
"Did you know that you are the first person, after two years, who has even noticed? And you've barely even known me a month!" She replied with a smile. Melissa smiled back when they heard someone clear their throat. The both spun around to see Drew.  
  
"I hate to interrupt your girl talk, but it's time to go," he informed them, nodding towards the door. Both girls sobered quickly and followed him back into the room. The four friends gathered around a portkey and waited. 


	6. Breeding

Suddenly Melissa felt a jerk behind her navel as if someone was pulling her off her feet. When her feet hit the ground just as suddenly, it was dark, and they were in a graveyard. Melissa shivered and pulled her dark robes closer around her. Beside her she felt Vivian do the same.  
  
"Form a circle," Melissa heard Severus instruct the students. They did so quickly and obediently. Melissa found herself standing with Drew on her left and Vivian on her right and Draco to the right of Vivian. Then they stood silently, waiting for whatever was to come.  
  
Suddenly a shiver passed over Melissa's spine, but not from the cold. It was a shiver from being watched mixed with a deep sense of evil. She didn't have to turn around, in fact she didn't dare turn around, because she knew that Voldemort was standing behind her. The look of mingled respect and fear on the face of the girl across from her reaffirmed that.  
  
Drew, sensing that the Dark Lord was behind them, reached out and pulled Melissa closer to him, allowing the vile creature to pass through. Melissa looked up uncertainly at Drew, and he gave her a reassuring nod. As soon as the tall, evil man had passed, Drew gently guided Melissa back to her place in the formation.  
  
Melissa's eyes were fixated in horror on the man. Vaguely, she remembered he was responsible for her parent's deaths. More prevalent on her mind was how he could easily snap her in half. Power and strength radiated from him, mixed with cruelty and indifference. He was currently gazing at the students surrounding him, piercing them with his eerie eyes.  
  
"The reason," He began in a cold, stern voice, "that your Professor has brought you here should be obvious. However, as not all of you are quite so bright, I will explain to be sure that you do understand." Here he paused to glare icily around, his gaze falling on Melissa. "Ah. Your niece, am I correct, Severus?"  
  
Severus agreed with the statement, introducing her as Melissa Lewis. The Dark Lord, never having taken his eyes off her, moved forward. Melissa longed to back away, but forced herself to stay put. He stopped just in front of her.  
  
"Tell me, girl, do you know why your parents were killed?" He asked in a sneering tone. Melissa felt herself stiffen. She was brought speechless by fear, but anger was begging to well up in her. She thought for a moment. Why? Of course not; I'll never know why you had them killed. Because they have a spine? Because they have values and morals?  
  
Finally she realized he was waiting for an answer. "Re.resistance?" She responded, her voice timid and frightened. Melissa fought for composure, but felt as if she were loosing the battle. Voldemort smiled a chilling smile before sweeping away. Melissa let out the breath she had been holding.  
  
"Precisely. I had offered them a position in my order, which they foolishly declined. Resistance will not be tolerated. It will be eliminated." Again he walked around the circle, as if making sure they were all paying attention. As if we could do anything else.Melissa thought bitterly.  
  
"The Lewises were asked to join because our forces need strengthening. Our support is begging to grow steadily, but the future also must be taken into consideration. We must be sure to have support in that time, as well."  
  
What is he getting at? Melissa wondered. Were they to recruit, then?  
  
"It is most effective when training if the new recruits have been brought up in the particular life style that we support. It helps mold the character."  
  
So we're doing sculpture? Melissa knew the thought was absurd, but her fear was not allowing her to think coherently.  
  
"Therefore, it has been brought to my attention that by pairing supporters, this necessity can be reached." He looked around at all of them, allowing this to sink in. Some began to whisper softly to one another. Melissa looked a Vivian and asked, "What, he's going to breed us?"  
  
In her ear she heard, "Unfortunately, little Missy, that's exactly what's happening."  
  
Melissa felt her mouth drop open in shock. This is ludicrous. I'm sixteen, I can't be a wife and have a kid.I have school to finish, and...but the Dark Lord was continuing.  
  
"I will put the responsibility of these engagements upon the sons of the Death Eaters. I expect you to choose a wife within five days and report to Severus."  
  
Choose Melissa thought indignantly as if we were just gowns to wear. Looking around the circle she, to her immense horror, gave a short laugh. After all, the thought of the sixteen and seventeen year old boys asking girls to marry them was humorous. Voldemort turned on her immediately, his eyes cold.  
  
"Explain yourself," he demanded, referring to her laugh.  
  
"I.I'm sorry."  
  
The look in the dangerous man's eyes let her know that she would tell, or be injured severely. Not having a high pain tollerence, Melissa decided to take her chances and tell her thoughts.  
  
"I was just wondering how we'd explain it to Dumbledore. Eighteen kids, mostly from Slytherin, wanting to get married so suddenly. It's not natural behavior. What if he becomes suspicious?"  
  
Voldemort narrowed his eyes, unhappy with her lack of support. Drawing his wand, he coolly asked if she was refusing to follow orders. Melissa felt her heart race, and her gaze locked with her uncle's. He shook his head slightly, a warning look in his eyes.  
  
"N.no, sir. I was just wondering what to say, that's all." Melissa stammered.  
  
It was silent for a moment. After a bit Voldemort hissed, "And why didn't any of you wonder the same thing?" They all looked around wildly, shocked that the small redhead had gotten away so easily.  
  
"As for your question, girl, Dumbledore does not have control over that. He may be suspicious, but without proof he cannot formally connect it. You will all be married by the end of this summer. Half of you will be graduated from your school, making it none of Dumbledore's business. The rest of you will learn to keep a secret."  
  
With a final look around the circle, Voldemort began to depart. "Remember," he began, "Report to Severus in five days." Then he was gone. Conversations began buzzing, and Melissa heard her uncle holler that they would leave in an hour. She wished she could leave immediately, but the returning portkeys must be set up.  
  
Looking to the side, she saw that Vivian was pale and shaking, her eyes closed and taking in quick breaths. Melissa reached out, noticing her hand was shaking also. Silently, the girls walked away from the circle to lean against a tree. Drew and Draco followed them.  
  
"Tell me this is a bad dream," Melissa whispered, closing her eyes.  
  
"Drew," She heard Draco say. Melissa opened her eyes and watched the two. Draco glanced at Melissa before saying simply, "tell her."  
  
Drew shook his head. "No, not tonight. That'd be too much."  
  
Melissa looked at Drew, "Tell me what?"  
  
"I'll tell you some other time, I promise. Come on," He replied, taking her arm and leading her away from Draco who's attention was fixed on Vivian. She had sat down on the ground and was staring off with a disbelieving look on her face. He knelt next to her, speaking her name twice before she looked at him.  
  
"Draco," She said, her eyes filling with tears, "I can't do that. I can't give up my child to him.."  
  
Draco looked at the girl for a moment before pulling her to her feet. "Let's go find Melissa and Drew, all right, Vivian?" He asked. She nodded numbly and began walking. Draco fell in step beside her and pulled her close. "It'll be all right, Vivi. I'll make sure that you'll be okay."  
  
"Promise?" She asked timidly. He squeezed her shoulders reassuringly. They found Melissa and Drew sitting on a log by a stream just outside the cemetery. Neither one was talking to the other. Draco sat down next to Drew and pulled Vivian down beside him.  
  
"What now?" Melissa asked after a few minutes. She turned to Draco. "You'll take Viv, won't you?" She inquired. She added "I don't think I'd trust anyone else to," when she saw him raise his eyebrows.  
  
"I planned on it, although I suppose you saved me the trouble of asking," Draco replied with a smile. He turned to Vivian with a teasing look, "Unless, of course, you'd rather marry Goyle."  
  
Vivian grimaced. Draco laughed and looked away, muttering "I guess you accept my offer, then."  
  
"Yes," Vivian replied, going pink. She shot Melissa a devious look. "Drew?" Vivian asked in a sweet voice.  
  
"Yes?" He replied absently.  
  
"I think it's only fair that I ask you to marry Melissa," Vivian stated, sticking her tongue out at Melissa.  
  
"Hey, not fair!" Melissa exclaimed. "I was really worried about you. I can handle some creep, Davey made sure of that."  
  
"Davey?" Drew asked.  
  
"Yup. He taught me everything I know about fighting dirty."  
  
"With that romantic thought.Melissa will you marry me?"  
  
She sighed, looking at him sorrowfully. "I suppose none of us have a choice at all in this matter." Then she stood quickly. "I'm going to go find Uncle Sev." As she was walking away, Drew grabbed her hand.  
  
"You never answered," he said simply.  
  
"Yes, Drew, I will," she replied and walked away. This isn't the way a person is supposed to get engaged, though she thought sadly. She spoke with her uncle and helped him prepare the portkeys after telling him their match ups. He nodded in approval and told her they'd talk at the school. 


	7. My Boyfriend's Back

Melissa avoided the common room for about a week once they all returned to school. She often sat by the lake doing her homework and concentrating more then ever before. In her classes, her teachers noticed a dedication that she had never displayed before. Although pleased to see a student so focused, Professor McGonagall was also worried to see her once social student ignore her peers.  
  
The shrewd professor observed Melissa for months, hoping to see an improvement and be able to pass it off as normal teenage moodiness. When she saw none, however, she decided she must take action of some sort. After much internal debate, dealing mostly with pride, McGonagall descended to the dungeons to ask the girl's uncle for help.  
  
Minerva took a deep breath and knocked shortly on Severus' office door before opening it. She stepped into the chilly office to find Severus grading papers. Severus looked up from his work after a moment. He looked mildly surprised to see the Transfiguration professor in the dungeon.  
  
"Can I help you, Minerva?" Severus asked, returning to the stack of papers.  
  
"No," Minerva replied shortly. Severus looked up again. Having caught his attention, the woman continued, "You can help your niece."  
  
"What's wrong with Melissa?" Severus asked with a frown.  
  
"Haven't you noticed?" McGonagall sounded surprised.  
  
"Get to the point," he snarled, "or get out. I have work to do."  
  
"She's been quiet, Severus. Not as social as usual. As if she's brooding."  
  
"The girl has a lot to brood about, Minerva."  
  
"Of course, I realize that the loss of her parents is hard, but Melissa hasn't been like this all year. It's all begun this last week."  
  
Severus was silent for a moment before replying softly, "That is not all she has on her mind."  
  
"What do you mean?" Minerva snapped, sounding annoyed.  
  
"Of course Dumbledore has told you the circumstances under which I chaperoned some twenty students out of the school?"  
  
Minerva nodded and replied, "Of course Dumbledore told me, Severus but how would Melissa know about that? Unless." She let the sentence trail off, and looked at Severus once again. His grim expression confirmed her suspicions.  
  
"I see then," Minerva replied tersely. Her mouth was set in a thin line.  
  
"If there was something I could do for her," Severus stated after a moment, "I would. However, nothing comes to mind."  
  
"Well, if there ever is anything I can do," Minerva said, "let me know."  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow at this. Minerva made a disgusted sound.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself, Severus; I'm not doing this for you. Melissa is a sweet girl, and doesn't deserve any of this," Minerva stated huffily before sweeping out of his office.  
  
Once she was gone, Severus sat back in thought. Christmas was fast approaching, and he had noticed Melissa's sudden lack of conversation skills. He wanted to do something for her, something beyond a nice present. The problem was he had no idea what.  
  
That night after dinner, Melissa headed out to the lake. There was still no snow on the ground as it was late November, but the sky looked as if it were threatening a storm. Despite the chill in the air, Melissa had left her warm cloak in her dorm. Sitting down on the bench by the lake, she pulled out parchment and a quill. It was time she wrote Angie. After an hour, she looked at the finished product.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Angie,  
  
I'm sorry I haven't written in so long, I've been busy. How is everyone doing? I can't believe we're going to be apart for Christmas, this will be the first time. It will be lonely without all of you.  
  
The reason I'm writing is unbelievable, but I have to tell you. I've been putting it off for months because I haven't really wanted to believe it's true. Wishing it away doesn't work, though, so it's time to face reality. I'm getting married, Angie.  
  
Before you start screaming and announcing it to the world, you have to know that this isn't a normal engagement. It's not a choice either of us, Drew and me, made. The issue was forced upon us. I can't tell you the circumstances in a letter, but hopefully I can see you this summer. Then I can tell you everything.  
  
Could you tell everyone else for me? Show them my letter, give them my love. I wish I could be back at Salem more now then ever before. It's funny how homesick you can get.  
  
And, Angie, you'll come to the wedding won't you? I'll need you there. To hold my hand, perhaps even drag me down the isle. I miss you.  
  
With Love,  
  
Merry Christmas,  
  
Missy  
  
Folding up her letter, Melissa stared out at the lake. She shivered, noticing how cold she was, but did not move. Instead, she stared out across the lake. I wonder what Angie will do when she gets my letter. Will she think it's a joke, or will it just make her worry more than before?  
  
Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. Melissa started, and whirled around, her fiery curls bouncing around her face. Looking up, she sighed in relief.  
  
"Drew! You scared me!" Melissa exclaimed. She attempted to smile, but faltered when she saw his face. His dark eyes were unreadable, and his face was a careful mask to hide his emotions. Melissa bit her lip, waiting for him to say something.  
  
"You shouldn't be out here without a cloak," Drew said at last, reaching down and pulling her to her feet, "you'll get sick."  
  
"I'll be fine," Melissa snapped, jerking her arm away from him. A few snowflakes began to fall as they stared off. After a moment, Melissa tore her gaze away and shivered.  
  
"Let's just go inside, all right?" Melissa asked, starting to walk away. She stopped as Drew reached out once more and placed his hand on her elbow. Sighing, she looked over at him.  
  
"Drew, I'm cold. Let's just go!" He didn't seem to be listening, though. After another moment, he nodded.  
  
"All right, little Missy."  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Mama used to call me that," Melissa said softly, cursing the tears that came to her eyes. Drew reached out and stopped her once again.  
  
"You miss her, don't you?"  
  
"Of course I miss her, you idiot," Melissa replied coldly.  
  
"No, I mean more. You miss her more than you did before.."  
  
Melissa sighed, looking down at the ground. She watched a few snowflakes float down to the ground and melt almost instantly. He was right, she did miss her mother. She would have been able to accept everything much easier if only she had been able to talk to her, to write her, anything.  
  
Melissa nodded, a few tears sliding down her face. She angrily brushed them aside, but as soon as they were gone more fell. I hate crying in front of him. I hate that he always seems to know what's wrong Melissa thought bitterly. She heard him step closer, and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Missy?"  
  
Melissa looked up at Drew, and instead of seeing the careful mask, she saw his concern and sympathy. She let him gather her into his arms and wrap the cloak that he was wearing tightly around her. Still clutching the letter, Melissa wrapped her arms around him and cried against his shoulder.  
  
Holding the cloak tightly around Melissa and himself with one hand, Drew gently stroked her hair with the other and simply let her cry. When her breathing became more even, he chanced a look at her. Her head was still resting against his shoulder, but she was looking up at him now. Cautiously, Drew wiped away any trace of tears from Melissa's face.  
  
Melissa took a shaky breath and closed her eyes. She was considerably warmer now, and couldn't help but feel safe in Drew's embrace. Drew slipped an arm around her waist, still looking at her.  
  
"Melissa-"  
  
"Call me Missy-"  
  
"-I have to tell you something."  
  
"What?" Asked Melissa slowly, opening her eyes to gaze at him. He finally looked away, taking a deep breath.  
  
"Why don't we go inside and talk?" He said instead.  
  
"Alright, let's go to the Owlrey, I have a letter to send."  
  
Drew nodded and began walking, still keeping her under his cloak. Melissa let him lead her, but sent him curious glances every few seconds. Drew was resolutely avoiding her gaze as he trudged along the grounds.  
  
When they finally reached the doors to the Entrance Hall, Melissa slipped away from Drew reluctantly. Although it was much warmer inside the castle, it was still warmer next to Drew. They walked along the Halls silently for a moment before Melissa turned to Drew.  
  
"What was it that you needed to tell me?"  
  
"It's...it's about the night that your parents-"  
  
"-Drew, can we not talk about-?"  
  
"-no, Melissa, there's something about that night that I have to tell you."  
  
Melissa stopped to turn and stare at Drew. She took a deep breath before giving him a signal to continue.  
  
"Melissa, I should have told you this before. I was there.that night.."  
  
Melissa stared at him in shock.  
  
"You.you saw them.?" Melissa let her sentence trail off.  
  
"No," Drew whispered, stepping closer.  
  
"You were there when they were..?"  
  
Drew simply shook his head.  
  
"You kill-"  
  
"-no!" He exclaimed, grasping her shoulders. Melissa stared up at Drew with wide eyes, not understanding what he was trying to tell her. She shook her head to show her confusion and he continued.  
  
"Melissa, I took you away."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"That night, I was the one who took you from the house. To your aunt's."  
  
Drew waited with baited breath. He expected her to cry, or to be angry. He waited for her to hit or scream or curse. To his surprise, she did none of that. She turned away and began walking. She seems to be walking away from me a lot tonight Drew thought vaguely before walking after her.  
  
When he caught up, he fell in step beside her. He didn't look at her until they reached the Owlrey. Her face showed her every emotion. Her confusion and pain were showed clearly along with shock and something else he couldn't recognize.  
  
Melissa quickly chose an owl and tied her letter to its leg. She sent it off and watched it fly away before turning to leave. When they reached the Slytherin common room twenty minutes later, it was deserted. They walked across the room silently.  
  
Drew turned to go up the stairs to his dormitory when Melissa called his name softly. He turned around, looking at her expectantly.  
  
"Yes, Missy?"  
  
Melissa stepped forward and looked up at him.  
  
"Thank you," she stated quietly.  
  
"What?" Drew asked in surprise. He hadn't expected that at all.  
  
"Thank you for saving me that night. They would have killed me," Melissa replied quietly before she turned and ran up the steps to her dorm to go to sleep. Drew stared after her a moment before slowly walking up the stairs and going to bed himself.  
  
Three days later, Melissa woke early in the morning. She rolled over in an attempt to go back to sleep. Sighing, she finally threw her covers off and climbed out of bed. She picked out her clothes quietly so that she wouldn't wake any of her dorm mates. After showering, she got dressed and sat at a vanity in the bathroom.  
  
She decided to do her hair because she had time to kill. Fishing some bobby pins out of one of the drawers, she set to work. In fifteen minutes, her hair was pinned up like her mother had taught her that summer. Looking in the mirror, she couldn't help but notice how much she looked like her mother with her hair put up like that.  
  
After a moment she walked downstairs to the still empty common room. In the far corner she noticed something she had never seen before-a piano. It was handsome and carved out of cherry wood, looking as if it had just been polished. Melissa ran her fingers over the ivory keys and played a bar. She was pleased to see that it was in tune.  
  
Melissa ran up the stairs quietly and ran into her dorm where the other girls were just waking. Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini were talking from their beds. Vivian pulled her pillow over her head in an attempt to go back to sleep. Melissa grinned impishly, and jumped on the lump in the bed that was Vivian.  
  
Vivian shrieked and sat up quickly, throwing Melissa off her. Melissa landed against Vivian's pillows, chuckling softly. Vivian looked around wildly, and her mouth hung open when she saw Melissa.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Vivian asked indignantly, smacking Melissa with a pillow.  
  
"It's time to get up," Melissa replied sweetly, climbing away from her. A few pieces of her hair had fallen out of the pins, but she didn't bother to put them back. Vivian was sending Melissa a death glare, but the redhead simply laughed. Pansy and Blaise were also laughing, though trying not to. The sight of the blonde girl looking so furious was funny.  
  
Melissa walked to her trunk and threw it open. She began ferreting through it, and finally found what she was looking for at the bottom. She stood up holding onto a music book that had belonged to her mother.  
  
"What's that?" Blaise asked curiously.  
  
"A music book, I noticed the piano in the common room. I haven't touched a piano since." Melissa stopped.  
  
"Since what?" Pansy asked.  
  
"Since.since I left America," Melissa responded.  
  
"Oh," both girls replied. Melissa turned and walked back downstairs. She flipped through the pages absently before picking one out. It had been her mother's favorite, and she had been forced to play it until she knew it nearly by heart.  
  
Melissa sat at the bench and began to play. It took a few moments for it all to come back, but once it did she was completely engrossed in her playing. The notes flew through the air, and Melissa felt as if she were releasing her every sorrow and joy into the music. When the song was over, she took a deep breath. It felt good to play again.  
  
When she turned around, she was surprised to see half of Slytherin house standing around. She blushed furiously when she noticed they were all staring at her. Why didn't I hear them come in? Melissa wondered as she bit her lip. She had never liked playing in front of an audience; normally she would only play for her mother or Angie.  
  
"I didn't know you could play the piano," said a third year boy she didn't know.  
  
"That was really good," Pansy told her, sounding amazed.  
  
"What song was that?" Blaise asked.  
  
"Uhm, Moonlight Sonata, by Mozart," Melissa mumbled.  
  
"You should play more often," said Draco, throwing an amiable arm around her shoulder. Noticing her discomfort at being stared at, he added, "Why don't we go down to breakfast? I'm starved."  
  
Melissa nodded and she, Draco, Drew, and Vivian walked down together. They sat at their table and began to pile food on their plates. As they began to eat, the owl post came in. After a moment, Melissa noticed that an owl had landed before her. She reached out to take the letter, but paused in horror when she saw the tell tale scarlet envelope: a Howler.  
  
Who would send me a Howler? She thought in shock. The owl had flown off as soon as she had removed the scarlet envelope, as if knowing what would happen. Uncle Severus? Melissa thought, looking up at him. He was talking with Professor McGonagall, and Melissa couldn't think of anything she had done to anger him. Besides, Severus would rebuke her in a much more subtle way if he needed to.  
  
"Who sent you a Howler?" Drew asked at her side.  
  
"I don't know," she answered.  
  
"I'd open that before it explodes," Draco advised her.  
  
"Yeah, he'd know," Vivian sniggered.  
  
"Shut it, you," Draco growled playfully.  
  
"What do you mean?" Melissa asked, forgetting the scarlet envelope.  
  
"Draco refused to open one that his mum sent him for a bad test score last year," Vivian explained with a giggle when Draco glared at her, "and it exploded. On top of being berated in front of the whole school, he had a detention for causing a fire."  
  
Melissa laughed and decided she'd better get it over with. Bracing herself, she slid her finger across the seal to break it. She opened it cautiously, and waited for the chaotic shouts to fill the air. What she heard instead confused her. It sounded like a beat was being clapped. Then, a voice filled the air, although it didn't sound angry like expected.  
  
He went away and you hung around  
  
And bothered me, every night  
  
And when I wouldn't go out with you  
  
You said things that weren't very nice  
  
Melissa's jaw dropped open, but before her shock could wear off, three voices began singing.  
  
My boyfriend's back and you're gonna be in trouble  
  
(Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)  
  
You see him comin´ better cut out on the double  
  
(Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)  
  
You been spreading lies that I was untrue  
  
(Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)  
  
So look out now cause he's comin´ after you  
  
(Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)  
  
(Hey, he knows that you been tryin´)  
  
(And he knows that you been lyin´)  
  
He's been gone for such a long time  
  
(Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)  
  
Now he's back and things´ll be fine  
  
(Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)  
  
You're gonna be sorry you were ever born  
  
(Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)  
  
Cause he's kinda big and he's awful strong  
  
(Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)  
  
(Hey he knows I wasn't cheatin´!)  
  
(Now you're gonna get a beatin´!)  
  
(What made you think he'd believe all your lies?)  
  
(Wah-ooo, wah-ooo)  
  
(You're a big man now but he'll cut you down to size  
  
(Wah-ooo, wait and see)  
  
My boyfriend's back he's gonna save my reputation  
  
(Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)  
  
If I were you I'd take a permanent vacation  
  
(Hey-la, hey-la, my boyfriend's back)  
  
Yeah, my boyfriend's back  
  
(La-day-la, my boyfriend's back)  
  
Look out now, yeah, my boyfriend's back  
  
(La-day-la, my boyfriend's back)  
  
I could see him comin´  
  
(La-day-la, my boyfriend's back)  
  
So you better get a runnin´  
  
(La-day-la, my boyfriend's back)  
  
Alright now  
  
(La-day-la, my boyfriend's back)  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
(La-day-la, my boyfriends back)  
  
My boyfriend's back now  
  
(La-day-la, my boyfriend's back)  
  
Know he's comin´ after you  
  
(La-day-la, my boyfriend's back)  
  
Because he knows I've been true now...  
  
By the time the song was over, Melissa was laughing so hard tears were running down her cheeks. Most of the other students in the Great Hall were also laughing, looking around to see who had received the Howler. Drew, Draco and Vivian were also laughing, but looking curiously at Melissa.  
  
"Who sent it, Melissa?" Vivian asked.  
  
"A-A-Angie.and H-Heather.and Libby.." Melissa managed to state between fits of laughter. She finally managed to control her laughter. She noticed that another owl had landed in front of her. A letter was attached to its leg, and she pulled it off.  
  
Missy,  
  
We got your letter, and decided that you sounded a bit depressed. Not that you don't have a reason to be, God knows men are jerks and we'd be depressed if we were getting married, too. Angie just yelled at me for saying that, but it's the truth and I'm always truthful.  
  
Missy laughed, and so did Vivian, who had stood up from her seat beside Draco to read to letter. Draco and Drew, who were leaning over her to read it also, seemed rather offended about her comment. Missy scanned to the end of the parchment for a signature.  
  
"Heather," Melissa laughed, "she's a 'man hater' as Doug calls her. She's not really that bad, she's just talk."  
  
"Men are not jerks," Draco muttered sullenly.  
  
"And who would be depressed because they had to marry me?" Drew asked, sounding affronted.  
  
Melissa looked over at him, raising an eyebrow. "I'm not depressed, Heather's just dramatic, but you really don't expect me to be happy about this, do you?"  
  
He didn't respond, but looked back at the letter.  
  
The song was Libby's idea; she remembered that we could always make you smile that way. It was my idea to use the Howler, don't tell Doug that we 'borrowed' one of his. Libby is yelling at me now because she didn't know I took it from him. Don't worry; I reminded her that just because she's madly in love with Doug that doesn't mean we can't borrow his things. Even if it does drive him nuts.  
  
I hope we made you laugh. We'll be seeing you sooner than you'd think. By the way, tell your fiancé to send a note to me. I have a few.things to sort out with him. Do you think I should send him the Sacred Constitution?  
  
Thinking of You,  
  
Heather, Libby, and Angie  
  
"The Sacred Constitution?" Vivian asked later.  
  
"I'll tell you later," Melissa responded, while fishing through her bag for a quill and parchment.  
  
She hastily wrote a note back, saying:  
  
Heather,  
  
I am shocked that you would even consider divulging the Sacred Constitution to an outsider, I would like a copy, though, and so you can send one to me. I think, however, that I have found a potential member for the Starlight Society. A Cherub if I ever saw one.  
  
What did you mean by "We'll be seeing you sooner than you think"? I hope this isn't another brilliant idea like you had this summer. I'm still mad at you about that, by the way. Write back soon, and I loved the song!  
  
Sending My Love on Wings of an Angel (or Owl, However You Will Have It),  
  
Missy  
  
Melissa folded up the letter quickly and attached it to the owl's leg. She watched it fly off with a smile, completely happy for the first time in a while. Her friends hadn't forgotten about her all together, after all. When she looked at her friends, she saw three curious friends looking at her.  
  
"Starlight Society?" Draco asked in with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Cherub?" Drew asked in an equally bewildered tone.  
  
"'Brilliant idea like you had this summer'"? Vivian finished off their questions.  
  
Melissa only smiled mysteriously and finished her breakfast.  
  
Later that day, when she arrived in potions, Severus called Melissa over to his desk before class began.  
  
"Melissa, I would like to ask a favor," her uncle began.  
  
"Yes, Uncle Sev?" Melissa asked curiously.  
  
"You know very well that you're to call me 'Professor' in class," Severus began, frowning in disapproval.  
  
"Class hasn't started yet, Uncle Sev," Melissa responded with an impish grin. He simply sighed.  
  
"Anyways, I'd like you to sit with Longbottom today and keep an eye on him. The potion we will be attempting is very difficult, and while it doesn't matter to me whether or not he kills himself, I'm sure Dumbledore would be upset if anything should happen to a student during my class," Severus explained.  
  
"Oh, Uncle Sev, I think that you really are fond of Neville," Melissa began, but when she saw his sneer, she added, "somewhere, deep down."  
  
"I'm sure," Severus replied sarcastically. "Just keep an eye on him."  
  
"Sure thing, Uncle-" Melissa stopped as the bell rang and amended, "Professor Sev."  
  
"Professor Snape, Missy, you're to call me Professor Snape," Severus corrected, although unable to hide his amusement.  
  
"Mmhmm," Melissa muttered distractedly as she took a seat next to Neville Longbottom. He cowered slightly at seeing his most feared professor's niece sitting next to him. Melissa gave him a reassuring and kind smile. He simply squeaked and began copying down the instructions Severus had put on the board.  
  
Melissa smiled to herself and did the same. She first read out the instructions, which her uncle had simply listed out on the board. She first scanned the paragraph to pick out the ingredients, and then made a list of the steps. After she had finished, she looked over at Neville's notes. She noticed that he had copied down Severus' instructions word for word.  
  
"Neville?" Melissa began softly.  
  
Neville jumped, dropping a beaker he had been using to measure out essence of unicorn. Melissa's eyebrows crinkled in confusion. Why is he so jumpy around me? She wondered. Melissa pulled out her wand.  
  
"Don't hurt me!" Neville cried loudly. Harry and Ron, who were at their table, looked up curiously.  
  
"Repario," Melissa said softly, pointing her wand at the shattered class. The glass shards flew together to form the beaker immediately.  
  
"Why would I hurt you, Neville?" Melissa asked.  
  
"You.You're Professor Snape's niece, aren't you?" Neville asked in a terrified whisper.  
  
Melissa simply laughed, "Yes, he's horrid to you, isn't he? Don't worry, I don't have his temper."  
  
Neville smiled feebly at this.  
  
"I had noticed that you struggle with potions a bit, and was thinking that you might find it easier if you make your notes this way," Melissa offered her notebook to Neville. He placed it in between them, sighing.  
  
"I suppose I might as well try this, although I do suppose it's useless. I'm hopeless in potions. Professor Snape said so himself," Neville said sadly.  
  
"Well, with an attitude like that, of course you won't do well. You live with your grandma, don't you, Neville?" Melissa inquired.  
  
"Yes," He replied slowly.  
  
"Well, have you ever helped her bake?" Melissa persisted.  
  
"Yes," Neville said with a smile, "she thought I did quite well."  
  
"Well," Melissa smiled, "think of the potion as a recipe."  
  
Neville nodded and they began to work.  
  
Forty minutes later, Severus was checking the potions and making notes. He nodded with approval at many of the Slytherins, and pointed out small mistakes the in the Gryffindors potions. When he reached Neville and Melissa, he stopped in surprise.  
  
"Your potion is blue, Longbottom," Severus stated.  
  
"Y-yes sir?" Neville said, eyes wide with terror.  
  
"It's also the perfect texture," Severus turned to Melissa, "I told you to help him, not make his potion for him, Ms. Lewis," he added coldly.  
  
"I didn't, Sir. Neville made his potion by himself, didn't you, Neville?" Melissa protested.  
  
Neville nodded feebly. After a moment, Severus spoke again, "Five points to Slytherin for an amazing miracle, in the form of teaching Neville Longbottom," he drawled sarcastically.  
  
"Shouldn't Neville be awarded points?" Melissa asked testily, "After all, he did brew the potion. It's only fair."  
  
The class waited with baited breath. They had never heard a student go against Severus Snape, and they were sure he wouldn't stand for it. Even if Melissa Lewis was his niece.  
  
"Detention, Miss Lewis," Severus said silkily after a moment. "I will not be spoken to that way. You will remain after class to make arrangements."  
  
Melissa smiled a bit; she had known it was coming. She looked expectantly at her uncle. After a moment, he sighed resolutely and growled, "Five points to Gryffindor." The class looked around in surprise as the bell rang. Did Snape just award points to a house other than Slytherin?  
  
Melissa approached his desk quietly after everyone else had left.  
  
"So, Professor, Dahlin," Melissa said in her southern drawl, "What shall my punishment be?"  
  
"Just come here tonight and help me grade papers. And don't talk back to me like that in class, Missy," Severus snapped, obviously displeased.  
  
Melissa just laughed, causing Severus to smile.  
  
"It is good to hear you laugh again, though. I suggest you run off and get to your class now," He added.  
  
Melissa smiled and did just that.  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, I hope whoever read that liked it. Review and give me any suggestions/criticism/thoughts you have! 


	8. We Wish You a Merry Christmas

As Christmas grew steadily closer, Melissa felt a growing sense of desperation. Although she was sure it would be special, being her first Christmas spent with her uncle, she also couldn't help feeling a bit depressed. Everything would be so different this year, and she had never liked change much.  
  
In the past, Melissa would always spend Christmas Eve with her parents and close family friends. On Christmas day, Angie and her family would come over and they would all drink cider and reminisce. The previous year, Melissa had even talked her parents into allowing Heather, Libby, Davey, Doug, and James to come as well. It had been a joyous affair, and Melissa had a feeling that this year would be anticlimactic in comparison to last.  
  
Melissa was staying at Hogwarts, because her uncle was also staying to supervise, along with, to both her dismay and relief, Drew. She was relieved that Drew was staying because all the other Slytherins, including Vivian and Draco, would be gone. At least she would have company. On the other hand, she was disappointed because although Drew had been cautious around her lately, she couldn't help but feel a bit spiteful towards him. Melissa was not looking forward to spending time alone with him.  
  
The girl was pleased to discover that Ron, Harry, and Hermione were planning on remaining at Hogwarts for their Christmas vacation. They were the only Gryffindors, along with Ron's little sister Ginny, so they had assured her that she could make refuge of their common room during the time. Melissa was extremely grateful for this.  
  
So it was with very little Christmas spirit that Melissa and Vivian went to Hogsmeade to shop the weekend before Christmas. Melissa's purse was full of heavy gold coins; she would be buying for many people this year.  
  
The hardest to shop for was her uncle. After a while, Melissa decided on a leather lesson planner. She had noticed that her uncle taught off of bits of parchment, which were often disorganized.  
  
For Davey she bought a new scarf, seeing as she still refused to send his back to him. Ginny and Vivian (although Vivian thought it was Hermione's) would both be receiving sweaters, Ginny's a deep green and Vivian's a light blue. Melissa picked out a fancy quill and journal for Hermione and a book about the Chudly Cannons for Ron.  
  
Noticing that most of Harry's clothes looked worn and about five sizes too big, and after finding that he had been given hand-me-downs from his cousin Dudley, Melissa bought him a few nice shirts to wear. For Heather, Melissa found a book titled A Hundred Hexes to Ward off Unwanted Suitors. Melissa picked a love story for Libby, who was what Heather would call a "sentimental fool".  
  
Melissa picked out a pair of boots for Angie that she knew that her friend would love. When they went to the robe shop, she saw a gorgeous scarlet cloak. Angie had always had an obsession with cloaks, and Melissa couldn't help but feed the passion this year.  
  
Melissa found a handsome set of quills to give to Draco, and as they were walking out of the store she realized..  
  
"Vivian! I don't know what to get for Drew!"  
  
The girls looked at one another for a moment. Melissa looked worried, and was chewing on her lip. Vivian, on the other hand, seemed absolutely delighted.  
  
"Oh! You're getting Drew a present?" She teased the redhead.  
  
"Well of course I'm getting Drew a present. I'm engaged to him, aren't I?" Melissa snapped. She didn't like the knowing look the blonde girl was giving her.  
  
"Admit it, Melissa, you're fond of him," Vivian prompted.  
  
"Never," Melissa shot back.  
  
"Come on, you have to like him a little bit, at least," Vivian persisted.  
  
"Not in the least," Melissa replied cheerfully. "He gets on my last nerve." "At least admit that he's cute," Vivian smiled mischievously.  
  
"Well, I'm not blind. Of course he's cute," Melissa said. Seeing Vivian's triumphant look, she hastily added, "but that doesn't mean I like him in the slightest. At the moment I hate him with a passion."  
  
"What evil has he done now?" Vivian asked, rolling her eyes.  
  
"He didn't even hint as to what he wanted for Christmas!"  
  
"Did you give him any clues to let him know what you want?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then you can't hold a grudge against him."  
  
"Watch me."  
  
"You're difficult, Melissa. Anyways, what do you know about Drew?"  
  
"He's always late to class," Melissa replied sarcastically.  
  
"Then I suppose he could use a watch," Vivian replied happily, pulling Melissa off in the direction of the jewelry store. Melissa's mouth hung open in surprise; she had only meant to insult Drew. How did Vivian manage to discover the perfect gift out of an insult?  
  
Forty five minutes later, the girls emerged from the shop having found an expensive but tasteful gold watch for Drew. Melissa hoped, based on what she knew from his style, that he would like it. It doesn't matter if he likes it or not she hissed at herself mentally. You don't care; you don't have to please him. With that thought, the girls headed back to the castle.  
  
Late that night, Melissa sat on her bed amid a mess of paper, tape, and ribbons. She thoughtfully wrapped each gift, attached a small bag of chocolate from Honeydukes, and wrote cards for each one. She also had bought a bag of chocolate for each of the girls in her dorm, although she didn't expect anything in return. With a flourish, she signed the last card and sighed contentedly. She was finally done. Looking at the clock with a yawn, she noted that it was two in the morning.  
  
The other girls in the dorm were still awake, some still wrapping gifts and others having just finished as well. Seeing as the next day was Christmas Eve, and they would all be gone, Melissa decided to give them their gifts early. From her perch on her bed, she tossed a bag to each of them. They all looked at her in surprise.  
  
"Merry Christmas," Melissa stated simply with a sweet smile.  
  
Pansy picked up her parcel and looked at Melissa asking, "Can we open them now?"  
  
"Yup," Melissa chirped. After a moment she added, "It's not very much, though."  
  
Her dorm mates, although surprised, were pleased with the gesture.  
  
"You didn't have to do that," Blaise stated awkwardly.  
  
"I know, I just wanted to," Melissa replied.  
  
"Well, thanks. It was sweet of you, Melissa," a girl named Jeannie said. The others added their gratitude and Melissa smiled. She always loved this part of Christmas, the giving and seeing other people's reactions.  
  
"Well, I'm going to turn in, girls. Merry Christmas if I'm not up before you leave tomorrow," Melissa stated, pulling her drapes closed. She heard the other girls return Merry Christmases and Good Nights through the curtains as she closed her eyes and sunk into a peaceful sleep.  
  
The next day Melissa slept late, which was understandable considering how long she had stayed up the night before. When she did wake up, the dorm was empty. By her bedside table there was a note.  
  
Melissa,  
  
I was going to wake you up to say goodbye, but Draco told me to let you sleep. Because we all know that Draco is the center of my universe.I tried to wake you up anyways. Let me tell you, when you sleep you sleep. I thought you were dead at first. But then I saw you were breathing. So I decided to leave you a note (obviously). Merry Christmas and your present is under the tree in the common room. Unfortunately for you, you won't be able to open it early because I put a few choice hexes on it in case you decided to peek. They'll have warn off by tomorrow, don't worry. I hope you have a good holiday. And Melissa, be nice to Drew. Try to get along, will you?  
  
Love,  
  
Vivian.  
  
PS-Don't tell Draco that I tried to wake you after he told me not to. I have to visit his family over Christmas, and would rather not deal with his wrath. You know how he can get, after all..  
  
Melissa smiled a bit. She knew that Vivian wouldn't want Draco to be upset with her, especially during Christmas. In fact, she didn't think Vivian would be able to handle Draco being upset with her at any time. Although the boys seemed rather oblivious of the fact, it was painfully obvious that Vivian was fast falling head over heals for Draco.  
  
Melissa sighed, knowing that she had better at least attempt to get along with Drew over the holiday. After all, it was his Christmas as well. With her new resolution in place, Melissa cleaned up for the day and went down to the Great Hall in search of a meal and her friends. She made a mental note to visit Severus later that day to say Merry Christmas Eve.  
  
Later that night as she was preparing for bed, Melissa sighed, going over the events of the day. She was regretting the fact that Draco and Vivian were gone already because Melissa had been avoiding Drew as much as possible lately. He made it easy for her, but it did become quite lonely.  
  
Having become tired of being alone, Melissa had gone off to find Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Unfortunately, they had been no where to be seen. Melissa searched the grounds and castle for three solid hours to no avail. Finally Melissa wandered down to the dungeons in hopes of talking to her uncle.  
  
When she arrived there, Drew was just walking out. When Severus saw Melissa approaching, he quickly closed the door to his classroom. Melissa looked at him in surprise for a moment, asking if she had caught him at a bad time. Severus gave her a quick smile and replied that it was nearly time for supper, and why didn't she and Drew go on ahead?  
  
Before she could even react, Melissa was standing outside the dungeon door, where her uncle had just disappeared. She started towards to door, determined to find out why Severus was acting so strangely. Before she had taken two steps, however, Drew shot forward and turned her around, saying that they really should go get something to eat.  
  
Melissa had been too stunned to argue, so she followed in dumb wonderment. What has gotten into those two? Melissa asked herself. She and Drew walked up to the Great Hall in an awkward silence, which neither of the two seemed to know how to break. Melissa had been relieved when she saw that the House tables had been removed and one long table had been provided for the small gathering of students that had remained at Hogwarts this Christmas.  
  
At dinner, Melissa discovered that Harry, Hermione, and Ron had spent the day devising a plan to help Harry "escape" from his relatives that summer. Ginny, apparently, had been feuding with Peeves all day, who had locked her in a magical supply closet and would not let her out. After dinner, Melissa headed to the Slytherin common room to read Pride and Prejudice before going to bed.  
  
Sighing sadly, Melissa crawled under her covers. She didn't want to think about the next day, which would seem void without her friends and family laughing with her. She was overwhelmed with a desire to see her mother, and the sadness of knowing that she never could again was heart wrenching.  
  
Drew stood outside Melissa's dorm, debating whether or not to go inside and bid her goodnight. He was about to knock softly when he heard her softly crying on the other side of the door. He listened for a moment before knocking.  
  
"Melissa?" He called quietly.  
  
"Just go away, Drew." Melissa replied wearily. Instead, he pushed the door open and walked inside. She glared at him, but the effect was lost when he saw the tears that were gently rolling down her cheeks. Drew walked forward and sat next to her as she tried desperately to stop crying.  
  
"Don't you ever listen to anyone?" Melissa demanded, angrily swiping at the tears.  
  
"No," Drew replied, wiping her tears with his thumb. He cursed silently when she flinched away. Melissa turned away from his gaze after a moment, feeling confused. She couldn't decide if she wanted to hate him, or to be his friend.  
  
"What's bothering you, Missy?" Drew asked gently after a moment.  
  
"Nothing," she replied in a dull voice. Next to her, Drew shifted so he was leaning against the headboard, portraying the message that he didn't plan on leaving until she told him.  
  
"I'm just tired, all right?" Melissa snapped testily. After a moment, she added, "You shouldn't be in here, anyways."  
  
"I know," Drew replied, un-phased.  
  
"What do you want?" Melissa demanded hotly. She was becoming angry, and could feel her cheeks flush hotly. Drew turned his eyes to her, and took this all in.  
  
"You're quite pretty when you're angry, has anyone told you that? Well, at least I'm good for something," Drew stated with a smirk.  
  
"I hardly think that making me angry is useful, Andrew," Melissa shot back.  
  
"You're not crying anymore though, are you? If you won't let me comfort you, at least you'll let me distract you," Drew replied turning away. Melissa simply gaped at him for a moment.  
  
"What do you want?" Melissa asked again, this time soft. She avoided looking at him as he responded.  
  
"I only wanted to say goodnight. I heard you and wondered what the matter was."  
  
Melissa shifted, leaning back next to him, saying, "Don't waste your time worrying about it, Drew."  
  
"Why," he asked with a mirthless laugh, "you won't tell me? You don't trust me? You-"  
  
"-you can't fix it. It's pointless to worry about it."  
  
"Then why are you worrying about it, Missy?" Melissa was surprised by the gentleness in his voice. She chanced a sidelong glance at him, and saw that he was staring at the wall resolutely.  
  
"I'm not worrying about it. I'm grieving over it," Melissa said softly after a moment. Drew turned inquiring eyes to her, and Melissa took a deep breath. She quickly dropped her gaze from him, feeling uncomfortable.  
  
Impulsively, Drew seized her chin and forced her to look at him again.  
  
"About what?" He demanded. Melissa tried to jump off her bed, to get away from his interrogation, but he held her steadily with his other hand. Finally she sat back down, and he allowed her to tear her eyes from him.  
  
"What do you think?" She asked softly, with a soft, un-amused laugh.  
  
"Melissa," Drew began slowly, "I realize that you don't want to get married and that I don't make things easier for you, really, but-"  
  
"That's not it, Drew," Melissa interrupted him. "Against my better judgment, and for some god-forsaken reason, I do trust you."  
  
"What is it, then?" Drew asked with a slight frown.  
  
"I miss them, Drew," Melissa responded simply, looking out a window.  
  
"Of course," Drew whispered quietly. He placed his hand on her shoulder, turning her to look at him once again. Her eyes were shimmering with tears which she refused to let fall. Drew pulled her to himself slowly, and she leaned against him sadly.  
  
Melissa bit her lip, still refusing to cry. Drew rubbed her back soothingly, waiting for her breaths to become even. After a while, he pulled away from her. Drew pulled down the redhead's covers.  
  
"Go to sleep, Melissa," he said softly. "You're tired."  
  
"How is it that you determine whether or not I'm tired?" Melissa asked stubbornly, but climbed under the covers nonetheless. Drew smiled a bit and pulled the warm comforter to her chin.  
  
"Because I know that when you don't seem quite so hostile you must be exhausted," he teased.  
  
"True enough," Melissa responded with a yawn. "'Night, Drew."  
  
"Night," Drew said kissing her cheek and leaving the room.  
  
It seemed that Melissa had just fallen asleep when she was being shaken awake.  
  
"Go away and let me sleep, for the love of all that is holy!" Melissa exclaimed, pulling her blankets over her head. She heard laughter and growled menacingly. Suddenly she shrieked as she felt someone jump on top of her.  
  
Melissa sat up quickly, turning to glare at the intruder. Before her was a girl with black hair cut to about her chin. The girl's long legs were stretched out, and her arms were behind her head. Her bright blue eyes sparkled.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Missy!" The girl exclaimed. Melissa simply gaped at her before tossing her arms around her.  
  
"Angie!" Melissa exclaimed.  
  
"C'mon, Angie, don't hog our Missy!" Said a girl with long, dark blonde hair. She grinned as Melissa's face registered more disbelief than before.  
  
"Heather?"  
  
The other girl simply laughed and joined the other two girls on Missy's bed. Melissa reached out and pulled Heather into a tight hug as well. Suddenly the door to the dorm opened, and in walked a third girl, this one with auburn hair that was long and straight.  
  
"Oh, I feel left out!" The girl pouted. The other girls laughed, and Melissa cried, "Come over here, Libby!"  
  
Libby giggled and jumped on top of the other three friends, causing them all to laugh. Heather reached for a pillow, and tossed it at Libby. The pillow missed and hit Angie, who cried out in mock indignation and seized another pillow. The fight ended when the room, and all four girls, was covered in feathers and laughing until tears came to their eyes.  
  
"How did you get here?" Melissa asked after a while, still smiling.  
  
"All I have to say, Missy, is that your uncle is so awesome!" Angie declared.  
  
"Uncle Sev brought you all here?" Melissa asked, her eyebrows shooting up.  
  
"Yes, he wrote us around Thanksgiving-although I suppose he didn't know that it was Thanksgiving, they don't celebrate it in England," Libby responded.  
  
"Anyways, he wrote Angie and said he thought you would appreciate seeing a few of your friends over the holiday, and to pick a group of five at the most," Heather finished.  
  
"We flooed here just this morning. Did you know it takes three hours to arrive in England from America when you travel by Floo Powder?" Angie added.  
  
"The things we do for you, Missy," Libby teased. Melissa just laughed.  
  
"So it's just you three, then?" Melissa asked after a while. The other three girls looked at one another guiltily.  
  
"Oops," Angie said.  
  
"That's right," Libby said, as if she just remembered something.  
  
"Dave's here too," Heather explained with a smile. "We forgot he was waiting downstairs with.well, you'll see."  
  
Melissa bounded from her bed quickly, not bothering to put on a bathrobe. Dave had seen her in her Pjs plenty of times before. When she entered the common room, her mouth fell open.  
  
Dave and Drew were both sitting in armchairs, making polite conversation. That wasn't what surprised Melissa, though. On the ground, playing with a doll was Dave's three year old sister Amy.  
  
When Amy saw Melissa, her face broke into a grin. The girl squealed with delight and ran forward into Melissa's outstretched arms. Melissa laughed and spun the little girl around.  
  
"Lissa!" The little girl cried, her arms wrapped around the older girl's neck.  
  
"Well, hello to you too, Missy," said Davey, his brown eyes shining with amusement.  
  
"Hi Davey!" Melissa cried. She laughed, her face breaking into a grin. "I can't believe you're all here!"  
  
Davey moved across the room to envelope his sister and Melissa in a hug. Melissa laughed and threw one arm around Dave, the other still holding Amy. Drew watched the warm exchange with feigned disinterest. In actuality, he was fascinated. He had never seen people so happy just to see each other.  
  
Drew also felt a pang of jealousy that he could not explain. Instead of dwelling on it, he pushed it aside instead. Walking forward, Drew placed his hand on her shoulder gently. Melissa pulled away from Dave and looked at Drew curiously.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Missy," Drew said with a smile.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Drew," Melissa replied, giving him a shy smile. She leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before the three other girls pulled her into a chair.  
  
"You have to open your presents!" Angie declared.  
  
"You guys too! Just a second, I'll go get them," Melissa began to stand up, only to be pushed back down.  
  
"We already did," Libby said with a grin.  
  
"Figures," Melissa teased. She looked at the pile of presents before her. Amy climbed out of her lap to play with her doll once more. Melissa watched the little girl who used to be her next door neighbor with affection before her friends called her attention back to the task at hand.  
  
They all laughed as they took turns opening their presents and talking, catching up. Heather had gotten Missy a fitted, dark green sweater and Libby had gotten her a pair of black pants. Jimmy had sent a pair of black boots (that Angie had picked out) and to complete the outfit, Dave (and his sister) gave her a black robe.  
  
Angie had provided the accessories for the outfit- a silver necklace with a small emerald gem along with a matching bracelet. Melissa would have insisted that the gifts were too expensive if she hadn't known that Angie's oldest sister was a jeweler. Melissa smiled and was about to thank them all when Angie interrupted.  
  
"That's not all, though, Missy!"  
  
Melissa's mouth hung open, "You guys, you already gave me plenty! How much did you spend?"  
  
"Nothing at all for this one," Libby stated with a smile, "We made this for you."  
  
"Oh dear.." Melissa stated, looking at the three girls warily.  
  
"Come on, Missy, it won't kill you," Heather insisted.  
  
"Open it," Angie prompted, holding out a small bag which Melissa took after hesitating for a moment. It was small, but heavy. Finally, Melissa removed the tissue paper and peered inside the bag. Sitting there was an innocent, crystal bottle. Pulling it out of the gift bag, Melissa noticed it was full of a clear liquid.  
  
"What is it?" Melissa asked curiously.  
  
"Smell it," Libby said.  
  
".do I want to?" Melissa asked with distrust.  
  
"I think so," Angie said.  
  
"All right." Melissa said as she carefully pulled out the stopper. She wafted the air above the opening towards her and sniffed tentatively.  
  
"It's not a lab," Angie said with a laugh, "you can smell it."  
  
Melissa smiled sheepishly at her friends and then smelled the liquid properly. She closed her eyes. She didn't know why, but the smell reminded her of home. It smelled so.familiar.  
  
"What is it?" Melissa asked, awed.  
  
"Perfume," Heather said with a grin.  
  
"We made it," Angie added.  
  
"I've smelt this before, haven't I?" Melissa asked.  
  
"Every single summer, and for ten years before that," Libby said mysteriously.  
  
Melissa inhaled the perfume deeply once more. Summer.yes, it smells like summer, Melissa thought. Suddenly her eyes popped open.  
  
"Mama's roses!" She exclaimed.  
  
Her three girlfriends nodded, smiling with a mixture of glee and sadness. Melissa slowly pushed the stopper back into the top of the bottle and placed it on the neatly folded pile of clothes she had opened. Then, without a word, Melissa gave the girls a hug. They smiled at one another.  
  
"How did you." Melissa let her question trail off.  
  
"We picked about twenty of your mom's roses. We figured that.with, well, everything.that is.after.." Libby bit her lip awkwardly, looking to the other two for help.  
  
"We knew how much your mom loved those roses," Heather filled in. Libby nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"There were always roses on your kitchen table and in all the rooms!" Libby exclaimed with a grin.  
  
"And now with.well, no one to tend to them, we thought we'd preserve them for you. So we found a potion in the school library for preserving an essence, and we put your mother's roses in," Angie finished somberly. She looked at Melissa worriedly, "You do like it, don't you?"  
  
"I love it so much, girls," Melissa smiled. "Now is it safe to say thank you?"  
  
"No," Drew said from behind her. Melissa turned surprised. Although she had gotten him a gift, she really hadn't expected anything from him. She raised her eyebrows curiously and he grinned.  
  
"Hold on. It's in your uncle's office," Drew said, still grinning. Heather gave an excited noise.  
  
"You mean you got-" Heather stopped when Drew nodded. She squealed and hugged him. "You're awesome!"  
  
Drew, seeming embarrassed, looked beseechingly at Melissa. Melissa laughed and stood to pry her friend off her fiancé. Drew smiled gratefully at Melissa and then tugged on her hand.  
  
"Well, come on then!" He urged.  
  
"Why's it in Uncle Sev's office, Drew?" Melissa asked as she allowed him to lead her out of the common room. Heather, Davey (with his sister in his arms), Angie, and Libby were close behind them. As Drew and Melissa walked down to Severus' office, Dave asked how the managed not to get lost. They laughed and said they got used to it after a while. In about fifteen minutes, they reached the dungeon office.  
  
"Professor!" Drew called, knocking on the door. "It's us!"  
  
"Of course it's you," came the tart reply, "who else would it be?"  
  
With that, the door swung open. Melissa was surprised to see her uncle wearing a green robe instead of his usual black. She grinned.  
  
"Well," She drawled, "aren't we festive today?"  
  
"Missy," Severus replied, "must I remind you that I do have a silencing potion?"  
  
"Merry Christmas," Melissa cried, throwing her arms around her uncle. Severus gave a short laugh and tried to suppress his smile.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Missy. So you've come to take it?" The last part was directed towards Drew.  
  
"Yes, sir," Drew replied. "Thank you for watching it for me."  
  
"Not a problem. It slept most of the time. I suspect it'll be much more active when it's older, however," Severus replied, releasing Melissa.  
  
"Slept?" Melissa asked, looking from Drew to Heather nervously.  
  
They both grinned and Severus pointed to the hearth. Melissa turned slowly and gasped. Sleeping on the hearth, curled up in a ball, was a large cat. Melissa grinned and walked forward cautiously.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Drew!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Heather said you always liked cougars," Drew said with a smile. Melissa stopped dead and looked more closely at the cat. Instead of seeing a large house cat, as she expected, she saw a cougar that couldn't be more than a month old.  
  
"I tried to talk them out of it," Severus said disapprovingly. "I even spoke to Dumbledore. He, however, insisted that felines were allowed in Hogwarts, and that cougars were felines."  
  
Melissa laughed, turning to grin at Drew. Drew moved to kneel beside her in front of her new pet, and Melissa hugged him. Drew looked surprised for a moment before squeezing her shoulders gently.  
  
"So, what's his name?" Drew asked casually.  
  
"I don't know," Melissa said as she gently scratched the cub's ears. The cub stirred and turned sleepy eyes to them. It stretched lazily before ambling up to the two teenagers sitting before it. Melissa laughed as it began to attack the hem of Drew's robe.  
  
"Aah, how about Vicious Cat?" Drew teased, pulling his robe out of sight. The cub then moved on to Melissa's hair which was hanging over her face. She laughed and pulled it into her arms. The cub batted at her arm with its paws playfully.  
  
"He's just a big kitten, isn't he? Aren't ya?" Melissa said happily.  
  
"You should name him Kitty," Angie said with a grin, hanging over Melissa's shoulder to look at the cub. Melissa smiled at the disgusted look on Drew's face. She was sure Dave had the same look plastered on his face.  
  
"How about Kit?" Melissa suggested, looking at Drew for approval.  
  
"As long as it's not 'Kitty'," Drew replied, giving Angie a teasing glance. Angie laughed and said she liked Kit better too. The students spent the rest of the morning playing with Kit while Severus read a book in a chair, as if watching small children.  
  
A/N: Well, go on and review. You know you want to... 


	9. Bad Influences

Late that evening, a large group was gathered in the Slytherin dungeons. The Weasleys, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat talking and laughing with Davey, who they had taken a liking to. Heather, Libby, and Angie were giggling while pouring through A Hundred Hexes to Ward off Unwanted Suitors. Melissa and Drew were sharing one of the rare moments where they were getting along, playing with Kit at the moment, and the others decided not to interrupt this quiet time.  
  
After about an hour spent in this fashion, they all gathered around Hermione, who being a Muggle born had grown up with the Christmas story. They listened with avid delight to the story, because they had never heard it before. Hermione was a wonderful story teller, and they enjoyed themselves immensely.  
  
Angie turned to Melissa. "Missy, doll?"  
  
"Yea, Angie?" Asked Missy, while petting Kit, who had fallen asleep in her lap. "There's actually something we have to tell you."  
  
"What?" Melissa asked with a little foreboding.  
  
"Well.our holiday started long before yours and.school starts back up tomorrow. We have to leave in the morning."  
  
Melissa's jaw hung open with disbelief. 'They just got here!' she thought, her mouth tugging into a small frown.  
  
"I know, we should have told you, but we didn't want to spoil the time we had together, sweetie," Heather said with a sad smile. Melissa nodded slowly-she knew that they would be leaving soon anyways. 'Just I hadn't thought it would be so soon,' Melissa thought sadly.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you all came, at least. It would have been hard if you hadn't been here, after all," Melissa said, and her friends nodded, knowing what she meant. They stayed up talking until they fell asleep in the common room, with Amy sleeping in Melissa's lap.  
  
When Draco and Vivian arrived back at Hogwarts, they were disappointed to have missed Melissa's friends. Melissa would have been nearly completely depressed, if she hadn't been so distracted. The day after the Hogwarts students arrived back at school, Drew received a letter from his parents. It read as follows:  
  
Drew,  
  
I'm glad to hear that we would approve of the girl you proposed to, but all the same your father and I would like to meet her, darling. We shall meet you at your next Hogsmeade weekend, and Floo to Paris where we can have lunch. Do invite Severus as well. You may also tell Miss Lewis that I offer to take her shopping for her dress after we eat (I expect this will be an offer Severus will also gladly accept. The poor man detests shopping). We'll see you soon then, darling.  
  
Love,  
  
Mum.  
  
PS- So you got the girl to say yes, son? Well, how did you bribe her? If I remember correctly, I had a nasty bit of blackmail that worked well on your mother. Can't wait to see the poor girl.  
  
Dad  
  
Drew had laughed and showed the letter to Melissa. Melissa was also amused, especially at the thought of Drew bribing anyone, and decided she would like Drew's parents. She was also relieved that she could find her dress with Mrs. Halothane: the image of Uncle Severus in a wedding boutique store was, frankly, ridiculous.  
  
Drew wrote to his mother to accept the invitations, even though he knew full well that when his mum offered, it meant she also demanded to have her offer accepted. He thought he'd let Melissa figure that one out for herself. As they were walking to Potions, Drew felt someone tug his sleeve and looked down at Melissa.  
  
"Yes?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Drew, what will your parents expect?" Melissa asked in a hushed tone.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, where do their, uhm, their loyalties lie?"  
  
"Oh," Drew responded with a smile, "right where they need to be."  
  
Melissa smiled in relief, glad to know that she wouldn't have to pretend to be a power-hungry Death Eater. Although a decent actress, she knew she was hopelessly transparent when it came to acting cold blooded and murderous. Melissa sat herself next to Vivian in Potions, and pulled out two sheets of parchment.  
  
Vivian grinned at Melissa, who laughed slightly. Melissa and Vivian tended to talk to one another so much in class, one day Severus had snapped in annoyance that he would rather they would pass notes. The girls took him at his word, and pretended not to notice the dirty glares.  
  
Melissa wrote:  
  
So, Vivian, you never told me how it went at Malfoy Manner.  
  
Gosh, Missy, I am so afraid of his parents! I honestly had to spend the entire time in his room.  
  
...Where did you sleep, then?  
  
Shut up. He made me-he wasn't sure if his father would hex me at night because I wasn't Pansy!  
  
Are you serious? He made you sleep in his room?  
  
He took the couch, before you get any thoughts.  
  
That thought didn't enter my mind. So, what did he give you for Christmas?  
  
A bracelet.  
  
Oh, let me see!  
  
With that, Melissa leaned over Vivian's extended left arm. On Vivian's wrist was a slender silver tennis bracelet, with tiny emeralds set into the shining metal. 'Slytherin colors,' Melissa thought while rolling her eyes, 'typical of Draco.' It was gorgeous, and obviously expensive. Melissa whispered that it was pretty and the girls smiled. Then they noticed the particularly venomous look they were receiving from Severus, and began to take actual notes.  
  
Before Melissa knew it, it was the Saturday that they were to meet with Drew's parents. Vivian took the liberty of shaking Melissa awake. When the blonde girl realized the fiery redhead refused to wake up, she sighed. Then she was hit with an exceptionally Slytherin idea.  
  
"Kit," Vivian called softly. The not-so-small cougar roused from its place at the foot of Melissa's bed, and ambled over to Vivian. Vivian began to play-fight with Kit, bringing him slowly closer to Melissa who miraculously slept on. Soon, Kit was in such a frenzy that he was jumping at Melissa, not Vivian. When Melissa woke with a start, Vivian slumped against the wall, laughing.  
  
Melissa managed to make Kit settle down, and then turned to glare at her friend. "What was that for?" Melissa demanded crossly.  
  
"Time to get up and ready," Vivian returned happily.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Time to meet the in-laws, cheré," Vivian explained.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Nine."  
  
"Nine?! I only have an hour and a half!"  
  
Melissa was off to the bathroom in a flurry, completely forgetting to pick out clothes. Vivian noticed this with a slight smile and moved to her friend's trunk. After a bit, Vivian chose the outfit Melissa had received from her friends for Christmas. When she got to the bathroom, she saw Melissa's pajama's thrown haphazardly on the floor.  
  
"Forget something?" Vivian called as she got into one of the shower stalls and began washing her hair.  
  
"Yea, clothes. Didja get some for me?"  
  
"Yes," Vivian replied with a smile.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"Sure."  
  
When they were clean and dressed, Vivian had Melissa sit at one of the vanities lining the wall. Melissa looked into the mirror and grimaced. 'So much for making a good impression' she thought. Out loud she cried, "Vivi, help!"  
  
Vivian smiled. "You put yourself at my mercy, then?"  
  
"I'm sure I'll regret this, but yes. I don't have the patience to do my hair right now."  
  
Vivian grinned, a girlish delight showing on her face. She murmured a spell to dry Melissa's hair, and then picked up a magically warmed flat iron. Melissa closed her eyes in terror; she had never straightened her hair before. Vivian laughed.  
  
"Good idea, don't look until I'm done!"  
  
"Not a problem," Melissa answered dismally. "Just don't burn me."  
  
"Your vote of confidence is overwhelming."  
  
In about fifteen minutes, Vivian announced that she was done. Melissa took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She was pleasantly surprised to see her red hair falling in soft waves a bit past her shoulders instead of in tight ringlets. Melissa grinned at Vivian in the mirror.  
  
"You're a genius!" Melissa gushed.  
  
"If I'm a genius, will you let me do your make up too?" Vivian asked with a grin.  
  
"I guess, but don't make me look like a hooker or anything," Melissa said nervously.  
  
Vivian simply laughed and swung Melissa's chair around, setting to work. It took her much less time than Melissa would have thought. Vivian proudly turned Melissa around to look into the mirror. Melissa smiled with relief. It hardly looked as if she was even wearing makeup, for which she was glad. Vivian stepped back to survey her work critically.  
  
"Hmm, just a minute," Vivian said, pulling out a brush and hair tie from one of the drawers. She expertly pulled half of Melissa's hair into a low pony tale and secured it.  
  
"Satisfied?" Melissa asked dryly.  
  
"Yup," Vivian replied.  
  
"Wow, I have forty five minutes. This goes faster when you do my hair," Melissa remarked with surprise.  
  
"Hmm, yes. So are you nervous?"  
  
"A bit. Weren't you? What are you doing today?"  
  
Vivian blushed a bit. "Draco and I are going to Hogsmeade."  
  
"As a date?" Melissa asked with a grin.  
  
"I guess," Vivian said, pulling a chair next to Melissa. Melissa immediately jumped up.  
  
"I get to do your hair now," Melissa explained with a grin. Vivian shrugged and turned around as Melissa picked up a brush.  
  
"It doesn't really matter," Vivian continued. "I mean, we are engaged."  
  
"It's still a big deal, though, right?"  
  
"Yes," Vivian said, blushing a deeper shade of red. Melissa laughed.  
  
"Are you nervous?"  
  
"A little," Vivian confessed. "That's stupid too, though."  
  
"No, I'd be nervous if I had a crush on Drew."  
  
"You mean you don't?" Vivian asked with mild surprise.  
  
"No!" Melissa replied, smacking her friend's shoulder. Vivian turned around to smirk a very Draco-like smirk at Melissa, who promptly turned her friend's face away. "Look forward," Melissa demanded curtly. 'I can't believe she'd THINK that!' Melissa fumed silently.  
  
When Melissa was done, Vivian leaned over to look in the mirror. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a loose French braid, with the shorter pieces hanging around her face. She smiled, liking the final result. The girls packed up their things, and prepared to return to the Slytherin common room.  
  
As they left the bathroom, Vivian looked over at the redhead beside her with a knowing smirk. After a few minutes, Melissa stopped and glared.  
  
"What?" The redhead snapped.  
  
"You will, you know," was all Vivian said.  
  
"Will what?"  
  
"You'll like him, and then you'll love him," Vivian said with a smirk as she stalked away from her stunned friend. Melissa walked after the blonde Slytherin, thinking 'Draco's a bad influence on that girl.' With a final shake of her head, Melissa ran to catch up with the other girl. As Melissa sat at a fancy French restaurant, Melissa couldn't help but wonder if her own look mirrored Drew's bored one. Granted, they had a reason to be bored out of their minds. That reason came in the form of politics.  
  
"Indeed, Severus, I quite agree. This whole mess could have been adequately dealt with if the Minister of Magic would step in where needed," Mr. Halothane stated. Melissa couldn't help but notice how much Drew looked like his father. Although Edward Halothane was about a foot taller, their facial features were almost identical. Melissa assumed Edward's hair, currently light silver, must have been brown as well.  
  
"Ah, but with Cornelius Fudge as Minister of Magic," Mrs. Halothane added with a sigh. Melissa liked Caroline Halothane very much. Despite the pessimistic tone of the woman's letter, she had greeted Melissa with a warm hug and a motherly smile. The two got along quite easily and Melissa was grateful that she had accepted the woman's offer to take her shopping.  
  
Melissa looked over at Drew, who was seated next to her, and tried not to laugh as she gazed at his expression. She wasn't sure if he would scream or fall asleep. He snapped out of his stupor when he noticed Melissa looking at him and smiled. Melissa smiled back, trying to suppress a few mischievous urges welling up inside her.  
  
Drew seemed to sense this and decided to take matters in his own hands as he leaned over casually. Pulling out his wand, he grinned at Melissa evilly. Melissa bit her lip nervously and scooted farther from him on her chair. Drew shook his head and pointed his wand at a waiter.  
  
"Colorus Azules," he whispered. Gradually, the man's hair turned from its black color to a light blue. Melissa tried to suppress her giggles as the young man came to the table to give them their change.  
  
Mrs. Halothane started slightly as she looked at the waiter, but tactfully said nothing. Mr. Halothane looked as if he was about to say something, but Severus beat him to it. "Did you know your hair is blue?" Severus asked dryly, sending a glare at his niece.  
  
"I beg your pardon, sir?" The man asked curiously.  
  
"Your hair, dear," Catharine said kindly. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid our son," here she sent a dirty glance at Drew, "decided to have fun at your expense."  
  
"Hmm, well my friends did say I should dye it," the man stated mildly as he walked away. Melissa and Drew broke out at laughter at the shocked looks on the adult's faces. Mrs. Halothane shook her head a bit, looking rather amused.  
  
"We're going to have trouble with you two, won't we?" Edward asked with a grin.  
  
Severus replied affirmatively as they rose to leave. Once outside, Mrs. Halothane gave her son and his fiancé, who were quite beside themselves with laughter, an affectionate look. Severus had noticed that the two had become more friendly ever sense Christmas, and decided that the days spent with no one but each other for company had done them good.  
  
"Well," Caroline said with a chuckle, "perhaps we should separate those two for the time being. They seem to be bent on causing trouble." Her tone was light and eyes merry as she pulled Melissa from a protesting Drew.  
  
"Hey, we're just having fun!"  
  
"Yes, dear, but you really don't want to go dress shopping, do you?" His mother replied.  
  
"Bye, mum! Bye Missy," Drew replied hastily, pulling his father and professor down the road quickly. His mother laughed and led Melissa down the road.  
  
"So, dear, what color were you thinking for your bridesmaid dresses?" Caroline asked kindly.  
  
"Actually, I'm not picking mine out," Melissa replied.  
  
"What?" Asked the older lady.  
  
"Vivian is. She's the maid of honor. I'm supposed to pick out her dresses, though," Melissa said.  
  
"Hmm, how did you come to that arrangement?" Caroline inquired.  
  
"It was Vivian's idea. We decided that because we were the ones who would have to wear the dresses, we should pick them out," Melissa explained. "That way we won't hate them."  
  
"Ah, and who else is in the wedding?"  
  
"Well, Draco's best man-"  
  
"-Draco Malfoy?" Caroline interrupted with a frown.  
  
"Yes, don't worry, he has the right loyalties," Melissa informed her, and the older woman's face relaxed. "Angie, Libby, and Heather are in it, as well as Davey (they're friends of mine, but Drew met them over Christmas) and he's also having two other people I don't know."  
  
"Hmm, who are the two others?"  
  
"Uhm, Patrick and Luke," Melissa said.  
  
"Ah. Patrick is my oldest son, and Luke is Edward's sister's son."  
  
"Drew never told me he had a brother," Melissa said in surprise.  
  
"Really? You have seen him before, though. Or, at least you've seen him. He was with Drew when they went to America," said the older woman sadly.  
  
Melissa frowned, knowing what the older woman was insinuating. Unbidden, the memories that she had desperately tried to block rushed back to her. Melissa could see herself sitting at the kitchen table impatiently, waiting for Davey and Angie to arrive. When the doorbell rang, she had rushed forward quickly and flung it open, exclaiming, "About time, you-" But cut off her own sentence upon seeing the masked specters before her.  
  
Melissa looked at them in confusion for a moment before she was pushed roughly aside. About fifteen of them flooded into the house and Melissa cried out to her parents in alarm. Before she could rush away to her parents, someone caught her by the shoulders, holding her back. She looked up to see one of the hooded men looking down at her. She struggled a bit and was pushed hastily into another of the hooded people.  
  
"Take care of the girl," said the one who grabbed her before he turned hurriedly to follow the others. The one left took her shoulders gently and led her down the dark street quickly. It was a good fifteen minutes before she noticed that she was away from the house. As she was turned to a dark alley, Melissa panicked. She spun around and tried to kick her kidnapper in the shin, but he easily overpowered her desperate attempts.  
  
Soon Melissa was forced to sit, her back against the wall. She was screaming, so he knelt down before her. He hastily covered her mouth to stifle the sound, making sure she could breathe.  
  
"Girl, would you be quiet? I'm trying to help you, can't you see that?" He hissed in exasperation. Then she was quiet, and stared at him as if he were crazy for a minute. After he removed his hand, she spoke.  
  
"Where are my parents?"  
  
The young man before her gripped her shoulders and she could tell that he was searching her face through his mask. Then he let go of her and turned away.  
  
"Either they're being branded with the Dark Mark or.."  
  
"Or what?" Melissa asked breathlessly.  
  
"Or they've been killed," he said gently. Melissa had expected this.  
  
"They're gone, then," Melissa said to herself, her lip trembling and eyes filling with tears. Before she could get too upset, he pulled her to her feet.  
  
"You have to get going, they'll be looking for you. Can you fly a broom?"  
  
"What?" Melissa asked. The boy pointed towards the wall, where several brooms were lined up.  
  
"Can you fly?"  
  
"Not well," Melissa replied.  
  
"Okay then. Where's your nearest relative?"  
  
"I have an aunt about half an hour away."  
  
"Do you know the way?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Without another word, the stranger pulled a broom from the wall and mounted it. He pulled Melissa up behind him, and as soon as she was holding on to him kicked off into the dark night. Melissa looked over her shoulder at her house, over which the Dark Mark was floating eerily. After one last attempt at control, she buried her face in his robes and cried gently.  
  
"Well, here we are, dear," A cheerful voice interrupted Melissa's thoughts. Melissa blinked and looked around. Before her was a small wedding robe shop. In the window were several fancy bridal robes, and a few dress robes as well. Melissa followed her soon-to-be mother-in-law into the shop, banishing her previous thoughts.  
  
The girls in the shop were thrilled to see such a young girl in-it had been a slow day and they felt like dressing someone up, even if they were most likely here with their aunt for kicks. They quickly swooped down on Melissa, who was quite surprised. She was expecting to face speculation. Soon she was in a dressing room with more bridal robes than she knew what to do with.  
  
She tried on robe after robe, some getting an instant no. Others were thought to be "pretty" but not quite satisfactory. The ladies in the shop were undecided on others, and put those in a "maybe" pile. Finally, after two hours, Melissa had just one left.  
  
"Do I really have to try the last on?" Melissa asked. She didn't even want to think of going through dress robes next. She never knew that a wedding could be such torture!  
  
"Yes!" Came a chorus from the workers.  
  
"I thought the customer was always right," Melissa grumbled.  
  
"Of course, dear. You're wrong, of course," Said the shop owner. When Melissa had the bridal robe on and stood on the stool outside the dressing room, she glared at her reflection.  
  
Of course the last robe she tried on would be the perfect one. The soft, light material was perfect for summer. It fastened with little clasps from her waist to her back (which she left for the girls, who immediately attacked the problem) and flowed softly to her feet. There were no sleeves, and the front was modest while the back made a small v down to her shoulder blades. The girls were quite beside themselves.  
  
"Oh, dear, you look so beautiful!" One girl cried in French. Melissa thanked her lucky stars that her neighbors had been French, and it was like a second language to her.  
  
"I do like that one on you, though!" Another added.  
  
"I think Drew will quite agree," Caroline said with a smile. The girls had fetched gloves that went up to Melissa's elbows and a delicate tiara with small diamonds that glistened as it sat in Melissa's hair. Another threw a veil over Melissa's hair, and as a last touch, a bouquet of flowers (that had been removed from a vase) were placed in Melissa's arms.  
  
"Yes, we'll take it all," Mrs. Halothane informed the employees, who looked at the woman in surprise.  
  
"But, she cannot be engaged! She is too young!" Cried one of the girls.  
  
"That's what I said," Melissa said with a smile. "It's complicated," she said when they sent her curious glances. "I'm actually the maid of honor in my friend Vivian's wedding. I'm supposed to pick out the dress robes."  
  
No sooner had the words come out of Melissa's mouth than the girls were rushing around, pulling dress robes off the racks. Most of them were various shades of green, with a few black, lavender, and blue ones thrown in.  
  
This time Melissa was lucky enough to find the perfect dress robe on the third try. Although the girls seemed to favor green at first, it was decided that a periwinkle blue robe suited Melissa quite nicely. The robe was elegant, fitted yet modest, and swept the floor gracefully as she moved. Melissa sighed happy, to have had such luck as to finish all of this in one day. 'Finally, something about this marriage is going right' Melissa thought.  
  
The girls packed up the bridal robe and accessories as well as the dress robe. Melissa handed them a wizard's check with her parent's account number on it. It was the first time she had dented into their wealth, and while the cost was large, the dent wasn't. Melissa and Mrs. Halothane left the shop after promising the girls to send pictures of both weddings, and to send "dear little Red's friend" to find her robes. They flooed back to Hogsmeade and then parted ways with a hug and a smile.  
  
When Drew asked how shopping was, all Melissa said was, "How many bloody robes can the force on a girl?"  
  
A/N: Well, go on and review. You know you want to... 


	10. Of Gel and Soccer Players

Later that week, Vivian and Draco asked to see Melissa's wedding robe as well as the bridesmaid robes she picked out. Melissa sighed, and sent Drew down to talk to Uncle Severus. When Drew protested, Melissa simply explained, "it's bad luck for a groom to see the bridal robe before the wedding-and we'll have enough trouble as it is!" Drew rolled his eyes at this, and left with good natured grumbling.  
  
Melissa slipped into the fitted periwinkle dress robes first, and looked over in the mirror. To her constant astonishment, the blue did go nicely with her strawberry blonde hair. The little redhead smiled a bit, and ran to the staircase.  
  
"Okay, come on up!" Melissa called. She didn't particularly feel like giving all of Slytherin a fashion show. Soon she heard her two friends running up the stairs and she retreated back inside. Once the door opened, she turned to them anxiously.  
  
"So?" Melissa said, seeking for approval in their faces. "What do you think?"  
  
In response, Vivian grinned and clapped her hands in front of her in delight. Her eyes positively shown as she imagined her wedding, looking like a little girl. Draco gave as much of a smile as he ever did, and spun Melissa around to see the skirt flare out. Vivian pronounced it perfect, and Draco assured Melissa that she looked "very nice".  
  
"Let's let Melissa get her bridal robes on, shall we?" Draco suggested to Vivian, leading the smaller blonde towards the door.  
  
"Uhm, actually I'll need Vivi's help," Melissa said. Draco turned around and raised an eyebrow, so Melissa quickly added, "you'll understand when you see it." Draco shrugged and walked out as Melissa pulled out the dress. Vivian helped her with the hooks in back and then opened the door for Draco.  
  
"Oh, Missy!" Vivian exclaimed and hugged her friend.  
  
Draco pulled his fiancé off Melissa saying, "Let me see, then." He studied Melissa critically, making her fidget a bit. Draco was so particular about style and fashion that Melissa found herself holding her breath. Finally, Draco's face split into a grin and he stepped away from the redheaded girl. Slipping his arm around Vivian's waist, and thankfully not noticing her blush, the two surveyed Melissa.  
  
"It's perfect," Draco assured her. "Drew will fall in love, I'm sure."  
  
"What's with you two?" Melissa asked while rolling her eyes. "You two are honestly the most hopeless romantics I've ever met-and the most likely people to be hopeless romantics, too!"  
  
"I am not," Draco said, his eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
"Mmhmm, keep telling yourself that dear. Just get out so Vivi can help me out of this," Melissa demanded, pushing the startled blonde out the door. Vivian was laughing so hard tears were streaming down her face.  
  
"Melissa, if even Draco says so, there has to be something to it," Vivian insisted through her laughs.  
  
"Be quiet you," Melissa snapped, reaching back to undo the hooks. After five minutes, she turned to Vivian, who had controlled herself and was now watching Melissa with an amused expression.  
  
"Oh, did you want help?" Vivian said with a laugh as she stood.  
  
"If you don't want me to destroy the robe, yes I do want help!"  
  
"It really is gorgeous," Vivian said once the dress was safely put away in a wardrobe. Melissa gave Vivian a small smile and the two walked back downstairs. Draco wouldn't speak to Melissa for half of the night due to the hopeless romantic comment. Once he realized Melissa was unphased by this fact, however, he sulkily joined in the girl's conversations with Drew.  
  
The rest of the winter passed rather uneventfully. Once Drew's mother caught wind of Vivian's parents being Death Eaters, and rather inattentive parents, she immediately sent a letter to Mrs. Lwienne offering to take her daughter out to the shops to find a wedding dress. Glad to avoid contact with her daughter and be able to throw a ball, Mrs. Lwienne accepted the offer rather quickly and sent a note to the bank, instructing them to give her daughter sixty five gallons.  
  
Vivian's bridal robes suited her sophisticated yet girly style perfectly. Thin straps held up a fitted bodice that flared slightly into a skirt. The satin material shone softly and the girls in the small French shop were once again in a flurry to plan the "little dear's wedding" as they said. They were shocked when they heard the name Malfoy mentioned.  
  
While Vivian was trying on dress robes, one of the girls went out on a coffee run. They stood around and didn't protest when Melissa sat up on the front desk. Melissa took to greeting the customers who did wander in cheerfully to the delight of the workers. Because no one could pry information about Melissa's fiancé from her, they took to making wild assumptions to get a reaction from her.  
  
"Is he a criminal?" The owner finally asked in frustration.  
  
Melissa and Vivian, who was standing on the stool in front of the mirror, exchanged a look.  
  
"I like that dress, Vivi," Melissa said. As an afterthought she added, "and that's probably the closest guess yet." Melissa smiled at the scandalized looks on the worker's faces, and took a sip of her coffee with a mischievous glitter in her eye. Drew's mother simply rolled her eyes with a small smile.  
  
"Come on, you have to tell us something about him!" A girl named Cathleen cried in exasperation.  
  
"Like what?" Melissa asked, looking at her.  
  
"What does he look like?"  
  
"He has...brown hair."  
  
"That's oh so helpful," Cathleen replied sarcastically. Then she smirked a bit, "is he cute?"  
  
"I suppose you could say that, yes, in his own way-" Melissa stammered before Vivian cut it.  
  
"-oh, be honest, Missy. Drew's one of the biggest heartthrobs at Hogwarts. Even the Gryffindor girls have crushes on him!"  
  
"Really?" Melissa asked, a bit too quickly. 'Why should I feel jealous?' Melissa scolded herself. 'After all, it's not like I'm in love with Drew.' Even with her reason, she felt her cheeks flush in mild anger at the thought of other girls fawning over Drew.  
  
Vivian emerged from the dressing room, dressed in her normal clothes once again. She was looking at Melissa strangely, and didn't speak until they were outside. Once they were walking down the streets of Wizard's Paris, with the intentions of finding ice cream, Vivian stated, "You really hadn't noticed?"  
  
"No! Did you know?" The question was directed towards Mrs. Halothane, who smiled a bit.  
  
"Well, Drew never did say anything, but I did suspect that a bit. After all, the boy's so much like his father that I almost expected it. Come to think of it, Edward never noticed, either. He was too wrapped up in Quidditch at the time!" Caroline laughed softly, shaking her head and Melissa and Vivian smiled at one another.  
  
"Were you and Mr. Halothane school sweethearts, then?" Melissa asked as all three sat down.  
  
"Yes, but we were friends longer than sweethearts," Caroline said with the look of a person reminiscing over happy times.  
  
"When did you know you loved him, though?" Vivian asked with a smile.  
  
Caroline let out a soft laugh. "When Edward kissed me at the Spring Ball was probably the first time I knew. For him, though, it was a bit longer. He never did tell me the exact time he knew, but he did say that it had been bothering him for a while that he couldn't think of me in the same sisterly way as before. So he decided to show me how he felt."  
  
Melissa and Vivian both sighed at the same time, which made all three break out into giggles. When they had all settled down, Caroline continued her story.  
  
"I was so surprised that I just ran away. Edward changed everything with that kiss, and I was too confused to even talk to him. I avoided Edward for a month before he decided to take matters into his own hands," here Caroline paused to take a bite of her ice cream, taking her time once she noticed the girls' transfixed gazes.  
  
"What'd he do?" Melissa asked.  
  
"He bribed Dumbledore to give us detention together. Not that Dumbledore can be bribed, but the man found the concept humorous and went along with it. So I had a detention with Edward, during which we had to go into the Forbidden Forest to find a plant. I can't remember what it was, I just remember that I was scared witless. Oh, how Edward smirked when I asked him to walk by me! Well, he made me talk it all out with him, and obviously we haven't parted ever since."  
  
"That's sweet," Melissa said with a small smile.  
  
"Yes, well Edward does have his moments," Caroline said. "I'm sure Drew does as well," she added with a wink. Melissa simply laughed and shook her head. When the girls arrived back at Hogwarts, Vivian turned to smirk at Melissa.  
  
"Not a word out of you," Melissa snapped good naturedly as she walked away.  
  
"I don't need to say a word. You already seem to know what I'm going to say," Vivian shot back.  
  
"What? I'll like him and then fall hopelessly in love?" Melissa scoffed.  
  
"It's starting," Vivian said as she swung herself into the dungeons. Melissa's jaw hung open as she stared at the enterence of Slytherin, which had closed up again. 'Schisms! She got the last word in again!' Melissa thought as she went to join Vivian, Draco, and Drew on the couch.  
  
With springtime came the inevitable, consistant rainfalls. Melissa, Vivian, and Hermione came to realize how much they missed being able to go outside. The three girls got along with one another quite well, but tended to have little to no patience with Harry, Ron, Draco, and Drew. Surprisingly, Vivian, usually quiet and shy, was worse than Melissa and Hermione.  
  
One night, as the rain pounded down on Hogwarts and the four Slytherins sat around a table in the common room trying to do their homework, Vivian decided enough was enough. She threw down her quill, stood quickly, and ran up to her dorm. She reappeared a moment later with her cloak thrown over her arm.  
  
Draco, who was concentrating on an awful Transfiguration essay, said without looking up, "Vivian, would you go get me some coffee from the kitchens? I can't stay awake."  
  
"No! For Merlin's sake, Draco, I'm not your maid! I won't do everything for you-if you want coffee, get it yourself like a normal person!!" Vivian exclaimed, slamming the entrance behind her. Draco stared at the closed door in surprise.  
  
After a while he asked, "She isn't going outside, is she?"  
  
"I think she is, Draco," Drew responded, just as astonished.  
  
"Well," Melissa snapped glaring a Draco.  
  
"Well what?" Draco asked in surprise.  
  
"Go get her, you idiot! She'll catch pneumonia!" Melissa exclaimed, a dangerous look in her eyes. Needless to say, Draco was on his feet and running towards the Entrance Hall and out the doors in no time at all. Drew shook his head and looked at the volatile redhead beside him.  
  
"Want some help with your essay, Missy?" Drew asked in a soothing voice. Melissa started and looked at him as if she has forgotten he was even there.  
  
"Sure, thanks, Drew," Melissa responded with a bright smile as Drew scooted a bit closer to her. Drew rolled his eyes when he was sure Melissa wasn't looking and then began to help her find useful information in her textbook.  
  
Meanwhile Draco was searching for Vivian outside. When he finally did find her, he was nearly drenched, and Vivian looked as if she had jumped into the lake. Her long blonde hair, usually immaculately combed and curled, was wet and careless. She was sitting on a bench with her face tipped towards the rain and a serene expression on her face. As Draco watched her for a moment, he couldn't help but wonder why he had never noticed how pretty she was.  
  
Taking a deep breath to clear his mind, Draco approached Vivian cautiously. He was about to say her name softly when she said, "Why did you follow me, Draco?" To his surprise, Vivian sounded neither bitter nor angry. She sounded more curious than anything. Draco sat next to Vivian and looked down at her for a moment before speaking.  
  
"You sounded stressed when you left. I wanted to make sure you were all right," Draco explained.  
  
"So I can't get stressed once in a while?" Vivian asked, her jaw clenching angrily.  
  
"It's not that you can't, it's more that you don't. Or you never have before. What's bothering you?"  
  
"Right now, you are," Vivian snapped, standing to walk away.  
  
"I don't think so, kid," Draco growled, catching her by the wrist. 'No one walks away from Draco Malfoy' he thought as he pulled her back down on the bench. Vivian wrenched her wrist from Draco's grasp and sat back glowering at him, but she didn't try to leave again. "I'll ask again. What's bothering you?"  
  
"And I'll tell you again. You are at the moment," Vivian replied with a sneer before turning away from him. Draco frowned and turned her back around, and holding her in place with his hands on her shoulders. Vivian was glaring daggers at him, but he didn't seem to care.  
  
"What's up with you?" Draco asked, his voice sounding exasperated. "What did I do?"  
  
"You're so controlling! You can't even let me walk in the rain if you don't like the idea! You can't find a happy medium, Draco, either you have to control every aspect of my life you seem to forget that I'm even alive! I can't handle that anymore, Draco, why can't you just be normal? You never used to be like that. We used to be able to talk, and have a good time. Now you're either ignoring me or you're so overprotective I want to scream!" Vivian exclaimed wildly.  
  
As she ranted, angry tears streamed down her face mixing with the rain. Draco sighed and leaned back, pushing his sopping hair out of his face. He knew she was right, and he also knew why he'd been acting like that. Ever since Vivian had spent Christmas at Malfoy Manner, and he had begun to worry about her safety, he hadn't been able to contain his worry.  
  
Sometimes he was frustrated with himself for letting her mean so much to him, and it was then that he ignored the girl and pretended that she didn't matter. Other times he was caught up in his panic so much that he wanted to know where she was at all times or even be with her at all times. Looking over at his fiancé, Draco could understand where his actions could cause confusion for Vivian.  
  
After sitting in the rain silently for a moment, Vivian began to stand slowly. This time Draco didn't try to stop her. She took a deep breath to calm herself before looking down at him.  
  
"I'm sorry for yelling, Draco. I just don't know exactly where I stand with you," Vivian murmured, barely making herself heard over the storm. She began to walk away, but stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning slowly, Vivian looked up into Draco's face, which was unreadable as usual. Somehow, however, she felt that he could read her every emotion with his piercing grey gaze.  
  
Then Draco leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on Vivian's lips. Vivian stared up at Draco in surprise, unable to say a word. He pulled her against himself roughly, and kissed her once again. This time Vivian responded shyly, tilting her face into Draco's kisses.  
  
When they broke apart, Draco slid his arm around Vivian's waist. "Do you want to go back inside?"  
  
"I suppose we should. We'll get sick," Vivian replied. She glanced up at Draco and grinned.  
  
"What?" He asked as they began walking towards the castle.  
  
"Your hair-I didn't know it was curly."  
  
"Why did you think I use so much gel in it?" Draco said, scrunching his nose. "With out it, I look like one of those American football players!"  
  
"I dunno, I think it's cute, Draco," Vivian responded.  
  
"Did you just call me cute?" Draco questioned in a disgusted tone.  
  
From the window in her dormitory, Melissa watched Draco and Vivian with a small smile. 'So he finally told her in his own way' Melissa thought happily. She skipped back out to the common room with Pride and Prejudice in her hands. Drew looked up as she flopped down into an easy chair before the fire.  
  
Drew wandered over and sat on the arm of Melissa's chair. "They're not killing each other, are they?" Drew asked with a frown.  
  
"Nope," was Melissa's cheerful reply.  
  
"They're talking, then?"  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"What then?"  
  
Melissa looked up at Drew with a happy grin. He raised an eyebrow at her curiously. Then he shook his head with a grin.  
  
"Oh," he said.  
  
"Yep," Melissa said, opening her book.  
  
"You're reading that again?" Drew asked.  
  
"Mmhmm," Melissa responded.  
  
"How can you read the same book so many times?"  
  
"It's a good book. You should read it sometime."  
  
"Read it to me, then," Drew said. Melissa looked up at Drew in surprise.  
  
"Really?" Melissa asked.  
  
"Really," Drew replied, motioning for her to make room for him next to her. Melissa moved over in the overly large chair and Drew sat next to her. After making themselves comfortable, Melissa began reading never noticing that Drew wasn't really listening to the story.  
  
That's how Vivian and Draco found the two half an hour later when the wandered up, but they decided not to smirk. Instead they sat on the floor before the fire to dry up and listened to the story as well. When Melissa's eyes became tired and she asked if they minded if she'd stop there, no one answered her. Draco and Vivian were asleep on the rug and Drew was watching his two friends.  
  
"I'm glad they're happy," Drew said after a while. He couldn't help but wonder why it came so easily for Draco and Vivian, and so much harder for him and Melissa.  
  
"Yes. Vivian's been crazy over Draco for the longest time," Melissa said with a smile.  
  
"Hmm. I've been wondering about Draco for a while. He'd been acting so differently towards her, it made sense that he was falling," Drew responded. He then looked at his watch. "Hey, we should all go to sleep. It's late. Everyone else is already in bed. C'mon, let's get them up."  
  
Melissa and Drew woke up Vivian and Draco and the four walked sleepily up the staircase towards their dorms. Draco pecked Vivian on the cheek and muttered a sleepy goodnight before walking into his room.  
  
"Hey, Draco," Melissa called before he left, and he turned around.  
  
"Yes?" He asked.  
  
"You look like a soccer player!" Melissa said with a grin.  
  
"Don't remind me."  
  
"No, it looks cute."  
  
"Shut up," Draco snapped half heartedly before turning around and walking back to their dorms.  
  
Drew smiled and Melissa.  
  
"Good night, little Missy," Drew said, patting her cheek affectionately. Melissa smiled weakly, saying, "'Night, Drew. Sleep well," and nearly ran into her dorm. Vivian was just crawling into bed when she noticed Melissa's perturbed expression.  
  
"What's the matter, Melissa?" Vivian asked.  
  
"You were right," Melissa said, looking at Vivian with wide eyes.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Drew. I'm starting to like him," Melissa replied. Vivian gave her friend a hug and said goodnight. She fell asleep happily-Draco was starting to feel the same way as she did, and now her best friends were falling in love as well. 'Today was such a perfect day' Vivian thought with a smile as she slipped into sleep.  
  
A/N: Hi to all who are reading this. Yea, I realize I haven't updated for a few months, I'm lazy. Anyways, just one more chapter and an epilogue to go! Go me! And if you like LoTR, go read something by my friend Aduechoirwen. 


	11. Holding a moment

In the next week, the sun made an appearance. Melissa and Vivian were delighted when the woke on Saturday with the sun streaming through the windows. They were showered and dressed on about fifteen minutes, Vivian magicing her hair dry and Melissa throwing her wet curls back in a pony tale.  
  
When they ran into the Great Hall, cloaks in hand, Drew and Draco were already there. The girls ran to Slytherin table and began piling their plates with food. Not bothering to greet their fiancés good morning, Vivian and Melissa dug into their breakfast. Draco raised an eyebrow at the girl's newly discovered (or perhaps forgotten) table manners.  
  
"Got a date?" Draco asked Vivian. She looked up at him and swallowed the eggs in her mouth.  
  
"Yup," Vivian replied evenly.  
  
"Better not," Draco growled teasingly.  
  
"Or what?"  
  
"Or I'll kill him for seducing my wife."  
  
"She's not your wife yet, Draco," Melissa reminded him.  
  
"Shut it, you," Draco said with a smirk.  
  
"Don't talk to my wife that way," Drew said sarcastically.  
  
"She's not your wife yet," Draco and Vivian chorused.  
  
Blaise looked over at the two couples, raising an eyebrow. Vivian and Melissa shrugged and returned to their food. Draco and Drew snickered behind their hands at the frankly terrified look on Blaise's face.  
  
"You four are odd," Blaise informed them. Pansy looked over and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, Draco. You've been acting especially strange lately. You haven't even been talking to Greg and Vincent lately. What's going on?" The pug faced girl asked.  
  
"I decided they needed personalities," Draco stated.  
  
"Draco!" Vivian said with a glare. "That's mean!"  
  
"For Merlin's sake, I just meant that they should make their own decisions. I mean, for six years they followed me around Hogwarts waiting for me to tell them what to do. At least now they have minds of their own," Draco clarified.  
  
Pansy and Blaise both looked surprised. "What, you mean you didn't like having them do whatever you told them to?" Blaise asked.  
  
"Of course I liked it. It just wasn't good for them," Draco stated.  
  
"Since when does Draco Malfoy care what's good for other people?" Pansy asked Blaise as they both turned away.  
  
Melissa smiled, and glanced at Vivian, feeling she knew the answer to that question. Soon Melissa stood, and Vivian shot up with her. Both girls grinned, snatching up their coats and ran outside for the first time in a while.  
  
"She doesn't really have a date, does she?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow again.  
  
"Sure she does. With my fiancé, it appears," Drew replied, turning back to his breakfast.  
  
"I wonder if we should all just live in the same mansion," Draco said.  
  
"Are you serious?" Drew said in mock horror. "Think of all the trouble they'd get in without Professor Snape to punish them."  
  
"They'll be out of control."  
  
"It'll be a constant battlefield."  
  
"We won't be able to eat."  
  
"Or sleep."  
  
"Or breathe easily."  
  
"It's settled then?"  
  
"Professor Snape can live with us as well."  
  
Meanwhile Melissa and Vivian were blissfully ignorant of the plots being concocted in the Great Hall. They had successfully broken into the Quidditch supply house and had found a Quaffel to kick back and forth. About an hour later, Draco and Drew decided to find the two and get them out of whatever trouble they had gotten themselves into.  
  
When Drew and Draco did find them, they were lying exhausted on the damp grass. Both girls were covered in dirt from head to toe. The Quaffel was tucked securely under Melissa's arm. Once he was close enough, Drew noticed that they seemed to be asleep.  
  
"Go figure," Drew said with a snort.  
  
"What?"  
  
"They've fallen asleep outside."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Draco stooped down next to Vivian. Without checking to see if she really was asleep, he swept her up into his arms. With a grin, Drew followed suit. Melissa's eyes opened quickly and she screamed aloud. Vivian's reaction was much more subdued, as she simply looked up at Draco with an amused expression.  
  
"What're you doing, Draco?" Vivian asked.  
  
"I'm putting you in your bed. It's not proper to sleep outside like barbarians."  
  
"So? I'm not proper, as I recall your mother saying."  
  
"She never said you were improper. Simply unrefined."  
  
"Same difference."  
  
Melissa was glaring up at Drew.  
  
"Put me down," she demanded.  
  
"Don't think I will," Drew replied nonchalantly.  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Your arms being wrapped around my neck would be one reason, dear," Drew said with a smirk.  
  
"Oh," Melissa replied sheepishly, letting go and waiting for Drew to put her down. Instead of releasing the small girl in his arms, he began trudging up to the castle. Draco followed the other two with a smirk.  
  
Once inside the Entrance Hall, they met with Severus.  
  
"Found them," Draco informed the professor, who was giving them a strange look.  
  
"I don't think I'll ask," Severus replied. "Follow me."  
  
Draco and Drew allowed the girls to walk alone, which was much appreciated. The four students followed their professor, and in Melissa's case uncle, down to the dungeons. When they finally arrived at his classroom, he led them through to his office and opened the door.  
  
Drew and Draco took the two chairs before the desk. Melissa plopped into Severus' chair, winning a glare from the potions master. Vivian perched herself on the desk, which didn't go over to well with Severus as well. He chose not to comment, however.  
  
"So what's up, Uncle Sev?" Melissa asked, looking up at the tall man.  
  
"Voldemort wants dates," Severus replied shortly.  
  
"Come again?" Melissa asked. She couldn't help but find the thought of the Dark Lord of Evil wanting to be set up on a date rather amusing. Melissa could tell that Vivian was the same train of thought by the small smirk on her face. Drew and Draco, however, looked grave.  
  
"He wants the dates of the weddings, and he wants them soon."  
  
"Ah.so we're going to be guinea pigs?" Melissa asked.  
  
"Huh?" Drew asked.  
  
"They're animals Muggles use to test experiments out on to make sure no one will die from the procedures and products and stuff," Melissa explained.  
  
"I see. We'll be guinea pigs, then," Drew offered.  
  
"Hey! Don't I get any say in this?" Melissa exclaimed.  
  
"We're already engaged, Missy. That was your chance to have some say. Now I'm in control."  
  
"Darn."  
  
"Isn't that the truth," Vivian supplied. With a mock sigh she added, "poor Missy."  
  
"Hey! At least my fiancé has the courage to pick a date," Melissa responded with a smirk at Draco.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco snapped, glaring at the redhead. "We'll go the week before them!"  
  
"Nuh-uh, we called it first!" Melissa retaliated, trying to hold her mirth in.  
  
"It's not a competition," Severus pointed out in amusement.  
  
"Yes it is!" Melissa and Draco responded in unison. They both turned to stare at eachother before shaking their heads and looking away.  
  
"Very well, I'll leave you four to sort this out. You may give me your answer tomorrow," Severus replied as he swept out of his office. Vivian and Drew took over from here, seeing as they weren't quite as argumentative this day. It was decided that Draco and Vivian would be married the week after school let out, and Drew and Melissa would wed the following week.  
  
As the four trudged back to their common room, Melissa felt strangely numb. 'I can't believe this is actually happening.' Deep down, she realized that she had somehow been expecting Drew to 'save' her from all this, as he had the night her parents were married.  
  
Looking at Drew beside her now, Melissa had a revelation of sorts. Drew was not the hero that she had imagined him to be, above human and subhuman events. He was, in essence, the same as she: a simple teenager trying to deal with what he had been dealt. Somehow seeing Drew as who he was, and not on the pedestal she had imagined him to be on, Melissa found herself wanting to cry.  
  
'This isn't fair at all,' Melissa thought drearily. Drew looked over at her at that moment, and apparently saw the trouble in her eyes. He gave her a reassuring smile as he asked, "What's wrong, little Missy?"  
  
"It all just seems so real, Drew," Melissa responded, tears welling up in her eyes against her will. "Don't be offended, but I wish we'd never even met. I wish I could wake up and be in bed at home, and all of this was a horrid dream. I've never felt so alone."  
  
Drew smiled sadly and pulled Melissa into a hug without a word. Only when she had cried herself out, Drew spoke. His words were so soft that Melissa barely caught them, but they filled her with hope. "You're not alone, and someday everything will be better. I promise."  
  
Melissa woke when the sun shone through her curtains. Looking around, she wondered how she ended up in her dorm room. The last thing she remembered was sitting with Drew, feeling very tired. 'Oh, no,' Melissa thought. 'I didn't fall asleep!' As her wonderings were confirmed, Melissa felt a blush creep up her neck into her cheeks. She didn't know why, but the thought of falling asleep with Drew embarrassed her.  
  
She quickly showered and got dressed. Looking at the clock, she thought she was lucky to make breakfast. Although she didn't feel like going to classes she knew she had to keep up appearances. She almost missed the note folded on her nightstand as she hurried out. Picking it up, she opened it impatiently and recognized Vivian's writing.  
  
Missy,  
  
I have a free period 4th hour. Could you try to get out of your class?  
  
Love,  
  
Viv  
  
Melissa quickly thought through her schedule. She had History of Magic fourth hour, and would gladly escape Professor Binn's endless monologues. She thought for a moment on how she could achieve this, and a smile broke across her face as she ran to the Great Hall.  
  
Melissa ran in, and scanned the hall quickly before spotting Ginny at Gryffindor table. Melissa plopped down next to her 'twin', who looked up at her in surprise before smiling. Melissa caught Drew giving her a strange look but ignored it.  
  
"Hey, Gin, I need a favor.."  
  
Ginny Weasley looked around the History of Magic room nervously. 'I don't think this was a very good idea,' Ginny thought as she straightened Melissa's robes. Why she had agreed to go to Melissa's all Slytherin class for her, she didn't know. 'Hopefully they're all as dense as Ron, and will mistake me for Melissa.' That was their plan, after all.  
  
"Ahem, Melissa?" Ginny jumped and turned around to see one of Melissa's close friends, Draco Malfoy. He was smirking evilly, and all Ginny could think was 'I'll never graduate with all the detentions I'm going to get!'. "Or shall I say Weasley?" He added in a low voice.  
  
"Malfoy, please! Melissa asked me to, I usually don't break rules-" Ginny began in a soft, panicked voice. She stopped when she heard a laugh behind her. Behind her was a handsome boy she recognized as Drew Halothane, Melissa's fiancé.  
  
"Go figure," Drew responded. "Leave it to Missy to get a poor, good little Gryff in trouble. Well, don't worry, kid. We won't tattle on you."  
  
"No kidding, Missy'd kill you."  
  
"It's probably Vivian's idea, anyways. We'd get them both in trouble."  
  
"True enough. Why don't you go sit by Jake Mortson, Weasley. He and Missy get along, and don't worry, he's ok." When Draco saw her confused look, he added very quietly, "not a Death Eater, Weasley. He won't try to hex you."  
  
Ginny looked over at Jake. He was a chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch team. She had never spoken to him, but some said he should have been in Ravenclaw instead of Slytherin. With a short nod, she began to walk over to his table, accompanied by Drew.  
  
Jake raised an eyebrow saying, "Where's Melissa."  
  
"Skipping class," Drew responded. "She sent Weasley in her place, keep an eye on her, right?"  
  
"Sure," Jake replied. "Take a seat, kid."  
  
Drew wandered back to Draco, who had a smirk in place.  
  
"Won't Missy and Viv be proud?" Draco asked.  
  
"When did you turn matchmaker?" Drew teased.  
  
"Ah, Jake's had a thing for Weasley for two years now. He's always staring at her when he should be getting the Quaffel. I figured it was time he made a move," Draco responded with a smirk. Lowering his voice, Draco added, "That's actually what Viv and I were planning. We knew Weasley had 4th period free, and we knew Missy would go to her."  
  
"Are you serious? This is all some horridly elaborate matchmaking scheme?" Drew sniggered.  
  
"What? Vivian was on the verge of being upset, and she likes matchmaking. You can handle crying girls, Drew, but I suck. I had to keep her from crying!"  
  
In the Slytherin common room, Vivian went over the plan with Melissa. Melissa broke into a delighted smile exlclaiming, "That is so cute! A Slytherin and a Gryffindor!" Vivian laughed while opening a box of chocolates. They waited impatiently for Drew and Draco to return and tell them how things went.  
  
"Well?" Vivian asked when they came into the room.  
  
"I gave Jake off of practice next week so they can sneak out to dinner," Draco responded with a grin.  
  
"Aww," Melissa and Vivian chorused.  
  
"Yes, I am sweet," Draco replied.  
  
The end of the term approached far to quickly for Melissa. It seemed as if the last month or so passed in only a matter of days. Before she seemed to know it, she was back at Severus' mansion. Vivian had come home with her as well, and they were frantically trying to prepare for the wedding.  
  
"You're sure the Dark Lord won't come, Uncle Sev?" Vivian asked for the millionth time. Melissa laughed, Vivian had taken to calling her Professor 'Uncle' while living in his house. Severus looked up from the newspaper he was reading.  
  
"Yes. May I ask why you are so jittery about the subject?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow. Although the Dark Lord had insisted on the marriages, he was by no mean a matrimonial man. He would rather rot alive than be caught at a ceremony.  
  
"Because I want Hermione to be a bridesmaid, and it wouldn't do for him to show up."  
  
"Won't that cause problems with your parents and the Malfoys?"  
  
"They aren't coming," Vivian replied cheerfully. "Mrs. Malfoy hates me, and my parents are offended that Draco didn't ask their permission first. Plus, Missy's American friends are going to be in Missy's wedding."  
  
"As long as they don't switch places again," Severus responded with a glare. He had heard about the 'elaborate matchmaking scheme', and hadn't approved of it at all. Melissa and Vivian didn't mind, though, because Ginny and Jake were still seeing one another.  
  
"I don't think Jake would go for that," Melissa pointed out. Severus muttered something about his prized Slytherin students having bad taste in relationships, but the girls fortunately didn't hear. The clock struck 10, and the girls decided to go to sleep.  
  
As they were washing up, Vivian said, "Know what, Missy?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm getting married tomorrow!"  
  
"That's so weird."  
  
"I know. I should be terrified, but somehow I'm not. I know we're young, and didn't really choose this at all, but all the same I think it might work out. In fact, I intend to make it a beautiful marriage, just to spite Voldemort."  
  
"Well, I'm terrified. You've known Draco for more than a year, at least. I feel as if Drew and I are complete strangers," Melissa responded as they climbed into their beds.  
  
"Don't worry, Drew likes being a hero. He'll save you from whatever life throws," Vivian responded with a yawn.  
  
"Yes, but he's also just a teenager. He can't save me from everything," Melissa voiced her own fears. "And what about kids? I don't want my kids to be raised to be servers of the Dark Lord."  
  
"Who knows, maybe some miracle will happen," was all Vivian said as they fell asleep.  
  
Draco and Vivian's wedding was small and quiet. Neither seemed to be nervous about making their vows, and didn't seem to worry about the future. After all, what was going to happen would happen. They simply would learn to cope with the trials as they came.  
  
Again time decided that Melissa didn't deserve to be shown mercy. Before she could scream that it all was happening to fast, Vivian was helping her button her dress up. Looking back at Vivian, Melissa noticed that she seemed to be glowing in the joys of matrimonial life.  
  
"All done," Vivian said with a grin. "You look so pretty, Missy."  
  
"You too, Vivian. Are you sure you don't want to represent me in this?"  
  
"I'm sure," Vivian said with a laugh. "You're not feeling sick anymore, are you?"  
  
"No, just numb."  
  
"I was a wreck just a week ago. Don't worry about it, you'll be fine," Vivian reassured her with a hug. "I'll go get Unlce Sev, and tell him we're all ready. Then I'll get your friends together and make sure they haven't pulled any horrid pranks. Then, well, you'll get married."  
  
"Already?"  
  
"Be nice to Drew. He wants to get this all over with."  
  
"Fine, take his side."  
  
Vivian rolled her eyes and went out in search of her best friend's uncle. Melissa put on a dab of the perfume her friends had given her for Christmas just as Severus swept into the room. He smiled when he saw Melissa looking quite terrified. He smiled at her, but she could not smile back.  
  
"Nervous?"  
  
"Would you be kind, Uncle Sev, and just kill me now?"  
  
"Of course not. When have I been known for kindness?"  
  
"True enough," Melissa said with a laugh.  
  
"Time to go," Severus said after a minute, offering Melissa his arm.  
  
"Ok, Uncle Sev."  
  
Melissa had no idea how she managed to get to the front of the church, but suddenly she was standing before Drew. Drew's brother, Draco, Davey, and Drew's cousin were on one side of them, and Vivian, Angie, Libby, and Heather were on the other. As they came to the vows, Melissa was glad they had decided on traditional ones. She didn't think she would have remembered them if she wasn't repeating after the priest.  
  
Much more quickly than Melissa had expected, the priest said, "You may now kiss the bride." Melissa realized with a start that this was her and Drew's first kiss. With her hands in Drew's, Melissa tilted her face towards his and accepted his gentle kiss. As they pulled apart, Drew smiled at her. Melissa knew that through the hard years before them, that smile and its owner would be what would hold her together, for better or for worse. She would hold to that moment, and not dwell on the ones that would tear them apart.  
  
A/N: Well, can you believe it? Two updates in one week, and just the epilogue to go (which is currently in process). So: I'll take this moment to thank those of you who reviewed, I appreciate your input. Ahem, and you "update NOW"s..even if they didn't work, it's nice to know you're loved. 


	12. Epilouge: Safe

Twenty-five year old Melissa Halothane paced nervously through her home in the still of the night. She paused before the nursery to look in. Sleeping in a low bed was her three year old daughter, Faith. The child was petite with her mother's unruly curls, but she had inherited her father's dark hair and eyes. Melissa closed the door softly so as not to disturb her sleeping child.  
  
"Missy?" Came the sleeping voice of Vivian. "You haven't slept at all, have you?"  
  
"I never can sleep when they have to go there," Melissa sighed. "And this call was different-not through the Mark."  
  
"I know, I've wondered about that too," Vivian murmured. Six hours ago their husbands had received letters from Lucius, informing them that they were to go to the Meeting Place immediately. Vivian had come to Melissa's house with her five year old son, Drake, a few hours ago. They had heard no news since.  
  
"You don't think they've been discovered?" Melissa asked nervously.  
  
"No, they're far too cautious. That can't be it," Vivian responded with a frown.  
  
The hours ticked by, and still no word came. Melissa was beginning to fear the worst, but trying not to despair. The tension was momentarily broken when the women caught little Drake sneaking into Faith's room. Vivian shook her head and toted her son back to his own room.  
  
"But, Ma!" Drake protested with a scowl to rival his father's, "Faith's scared! She needs me!"  
  
"Faith, dear, is fast asleep in her bed," Vivian replied nonchalantly, "like good little children should be at two in the morning."  
  
"What about good Mommies? You an' Miss 'Lissa aren't in bed," Drake retorted. Vivian was spared the rest of the argument with her feisty son by the appearance of a little cherub-girl with brown curls and a confused face.  
  
"Where's Daddy?" Faith asked.  
  
"Never you mind that," Drake replied as he stalked over to the little girl. Taking her hand in his, he added, "you shoul' be sleepin' like good little girls shoul' at two in the mornin'."  
  
"Okay, Drake," Faith responded sleepily as she allowed him to march her back to her room.  
  
Vivian and Melissa laughed quietly. Their children climbed into Faith's bed and Drake "read" Faith a story. He couldn't read yet, but by the look of pure adoration on Faith's face, both mothers knew she didn't know. Soon both children were fast asleep, cuddled snugly under the covers.  
  
"Are you sure we shouldn't arrange their marriage?" Vivian asked while she closed the door.  
  
"I don't think we need to. Your son's doing an excellent job of stealing my baby girl," Melissa responded with a fake sniff, and then a smile. "She would follow him into a den of rabid lions if he led her there."  
  
"Yes, and he'd kill them all to save her and be her hero," Vivian laughed.  
  
"Of course they'll be married eventually. Let's let them do it right," Melissa reasoned.  
  
"Melissa! Vivian!" Draco's voice called from downstairs at that moment. The girls jumped and then ran quietly to the living room. There stood their husbands: in one piece and-as far as they could tell-in good health.  
  
"Shh, you idiot!" Vivian hissed. "The kids are sleeping!"  
  
"Nice to see you too. Yes, dearest, we're fine," Draco responded cheekily.  
  
"Is your dratted son in Faith's room again?" Drew asked with a scowl.  
  
"Yes," Melissa replied, wrapping her arms around Drew's waist and resting her head against his chest.  
  
"That has to stop when they're older."  
  
"It's cute, Drew."  
  
"It's not right, Melissa."  
  
"For God's sake! They're five and three years old! Don't worry about that until they're 15 and 13, okay?" Vivian cut in.  
  
"Girls," Draco began after a moment, "Why don't you sit?"  
  
Melissa's face went ashen and Vivian began to visibly shake as they took a seat on the sofa. They linked their arms before looking up at the men before them. Draco and Drew exchanged a long look, wondering where to start.  
  
"It's, well, all over," Drew began.  
  
"What's over?" Melissa asked fearfully.  
  
"This-all of it!" Drew responded, a grin spreading on his face. He pulled Melissa to her feet and spun her around. He looked, and felt, as if he were sixteen again. Watching the confused looks Melissa and Vivian were sporting, Draco continued.  
  
"What Drew means is, we aren't double agents anymore. There's no need," he explained.  
  
"How? They haven't figured you two out, have they?" Vivian asked quietly.  
  
"No! He's dead!" Drew exclaimed.  
  
"Dead? Who? The Dark Lord?" Melissa cried in surprise.  
  
"Yes," Draco said with a smile.  
  
"But how? Who is powerful enough to kill him?" Vivian wondered aloud.  
  
"His own haste finished him off again," Drew said mysteriously. "This time forever."  
  
"Stop being an insufferable idiot and tell us how!" Melissa demanded.  
  
"Easy, pretty lady, we're getting there," Drew smirked, sitting her back down.  
  
"Harry told you how he regained his body, did he not?" Drew began.  
  
"Yes," Melissa and Vivian responded, both women shuddering.  
  
"What's that go to do with it?" Melissa asked.  
  
"Everything," Draco continued. "You remember he used his father's remains? What he didn't know was that his father had developed a Muggle disease-I don't remember what it's called."  
  
"Anyways," Drew picked up the story, "When the dead tissues were revived in another body, slowly and inconspicuously the disease did as well. He did not know what was happening until it was too late."  
  
"Tonight he died in my father's manor, surrounded by his followers. Drew alerted the Ministry, and the Death Eaters were arrested before their shock would wear off," Draco finished.  
  
"My God," Vivian breathed.  
  
"Seriously? He's gone?" Melissa asked.  
  
"Gone forever," Drew smiled.  
  
Melissa threw herself into Drew's arms and kissed him soundly. She pulled away and twirled in circles. Drew smiled to himself, thinking of how much their daughter looked like her at that moment.  
  
"They're safe! Drake and faith are safe!" Echoed through the happy household. As the friends celebrated, they didn't mind if the children woke anymore.  
  
A/N: Well, its MUCH shorter then the rest of the chapters, but it is an epilogue, after all. Well, go ahead and review........you know that you want to do it....And this is officially the end, I hope you enjoyed my little (ok not so little) 100 page story( 


End file.
